Blackbird
by caro-hearts
Summary: A son réveil Olympe se rend compte d'une chose incongrue : elle n'est plus dans son lit. Peut-être est-elle seulement somnambule me direz-vous, mais cela va bien plus loin que vous ou Olympe auriez pu l'imaginer. Malheureusement elle ne s'en rendra compte que quand elle tombera sur une armé d'Uruk'hai armée jusqu'aux dents… Où est-ce qu'elle a encore mis sa baguette ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bienvenue à toi, Ô noble lecteur ou lectrice qui vient d'entrer dans les méandres d'une histoire qui, malgré des bases plutôt ordinaires pour une fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux tire sa singularité par un personnage principal plutôt original…

Bien évidemment, excepter Olympe et toute sa clique, tout appartient à JRR Tolkien et JK Rowling.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'imaginer...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le froid, ce fut la première sensation qu'elle ressentit. Un froid glacial se répandant en elle, piquant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle crut un instant que quelqu'un lui avait vidé un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête. Sentant la morsure du vent traverser ses vêtements elle supposa qu'elle et ses camarades de dortoirs avaient sans doute oublié de fermer une fenêtre en allant se coucher.

Grelotante, Olympe chercha sa couverture de la main mais celle-ci ne rencontra qu'une surface humide et terreuse.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas_.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière environnante, sentant son cœur tambouriner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda autour d'elle, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux afin de vérifier qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve. Elle se découvrit au centre d'une mer de verdure humide, sûrement causée par la rosée.

Elle ne s'était tout de même pas endormie dans le parc ? En relevant la tête elle y découvrit l'horizon, des chaînes de montagnes aux sommets enneigés, de nombreuses vallées dont certaines n'étaient pas encore éclairées par les rayons du soleil matinal.

Olympe peina à se relever, sentant une charge sur son dos : son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de retirer la veille en s'écroulant sur son lit. Une fois en équilibre sur ses deux jambes elle examina son environnement. Des champs verdoyants, des montagnes, mais aucune trace de Poudlard son école, ni du lac noir et encore moins de la forêt interdite.

\- Par le calbut de Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une boule commença à se former dans l'estomac de la jeune fille.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Qu'avait elle fait, la veille, d'anormal qui expliquerait sa présence dans ce lieu ?

Elle se remémora sa soirée.

Après le banquet, ses deux amies et elle avaient commencé à faire leurs sacs pour préparer leur _Expédition Noctur_ ne habituelle. Expédition qui consistait à se promener la nuit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard tel de grands explorateurs et découvrir les nombreux mystères dont le château recelait.

Cette expédition s'était d'ailleurs terminée à trois heures du matin à pré au lard, après avoir emprunté le passage secret reliant la Salle sur Demande à la Tête de Sanglier.

En rentrant au dortoir des septièmes années, elles étaient tellement fatiguées qu'elles s'étaient étalées et endormies sur leurs lits respectifs toute habillées.

Elle inspecta sa tenue : un pull à manches longues et un pantalon de la même couleur : noirs. La jupe plissée de son uniforme n'étant pas très adaptée aux escapades, seule son écharpe rouge et dorée lui donnait une touche de couleur. Elle constata que ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés, comme s'il avait plu avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle eut tout de même la surprise de découvrir que ses chaussures étaient aux abonnées absentes. Sa mère aurait surement été fière de savoir que même épuisée au point de s'endormir avec son sac sur le dos, elle ait tout de même pensé à les retirer. Bien que se retrouver en chaussettes dans de la terre humide se trouvait être fortement désagréable…

Un éclair de panique s'empara d'Olympe tandis qu'elle passait sa main sur sa cuisse : sa baguette n'était plus là. Elle avait modifié tous ses pantalons afin de pouvoir l'y glisser le long de sa cuisse, et ainsi, l'avoir toujours à porter de mains. Malgré tout, celle-ci ne rencontrait que du vide.

Elle fit tomber son sac de ses épaules, s'imaginant les pires scénarios. Seule, sans magie, telle une moldue, morte de froid dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, incapable de se défendre.

Le nœud dans son ventre se faisait de plus en plus douloureux, elle ouvrit violemment son sac en cuir agrandit magiquement, le retourna d'un geste vif afin de vider son contenu sur le sol. Un objet imposant glissa du sac s'écrasant dans une violente cacophonie.

 _Ooups, la guitare…_

 _Et s'il y avait des bêtes sauvages ?_

Des chocogrenouilles, son grimoire, sa trousse, la pochette de maquillage de son amie Lisa, son appareil photo…

 _Et si elle tombait sur_ une acromantule ? Depuis qu'elle avait entendu la rumeur disant qu'il y en avait une colonie dans la Forêt Interdite lorsqu'elle était en première année, elle ne s'approchait plus des bois à moins de vingt mètres.

 _Non, du calme, respire._

…des feuilles volantes, des plumes en sucres, son thermos, des fondants au chaudron, son bocal à flamme, des élastiques pour cheveux…

 _Ou pire ! Si je croisais un Loup Garou ?_

Ses recherches redoublèrent intensité. Gênée par ses mèches blondes et bouclées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle les glissa d'un geste rageur derrière ses épaules.

…mouchoirs, caramels, baguettes au réglisse, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue…

 _Mais il y en a pour un régiment là-dedans !_ Ah, oui, logique, c'était elle, la chargée de nourriture la veille…

Elle secoua son sac une nouvelle fois et la baguette tant recherchée glissa d'une des poches avant. Elle s'allongea de soulagement en serrant sa baguette contre elle afin de calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

 _Tout va bien…enfin non ! Maintenant je fais quoi ? Ils se sont aperçus de ma disparition à l'école au moins ?_

Ces mots tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête durant de nombreuses minutes.

Dans un premier temps elle utilisa un sortilège afin de sécher ses vêtements qui étaient la cause de ses tremblements et entreprit d'organiser son sac.

Comment les prévenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait ? Elle n'avait pas de hiboux et elle ne voyait aucune ville à l'horizon !

\- Calme-toi Olympe, dit-elle à voix haute après avoir pris une grande inspiration. La vieille McGonagall avertira le bureau des Aurors de ma disparition et je retournerais à l'école comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé.

Mais les heures passèrent, le soleil grimpait dans le ciel en même temps que la panique envahissait Olympe qui décida de se mettre en marche dans l'espoir de trouver une ville ou un village.

Elle arriva sur ce qu'elle devina être un chemin de terre, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée de croiser quelqu'un et entreprit de suivre la route.

Elle marcha ainsi durant plusieurs heures à fixer ses pieds endoloris, ses chaussettes blanches devenues noires de terre et de boue, d'une certaine manière cette vision était hypnotique. Pied droit, pied gauche, pied droit, pied gauche et ainsi de suite.

Marcher, marcher sans s'arrêter, en mettant de côté la vive douleur causée par les graviers sortant de la terre qui lui écorchaient les pieds. La douleur la faisait ralentir, l'obligeant à faire très attention à chaque endroit où elle devait poser les pieds.

Elle aurait donné toute sa réserve de chocogrenouilles pour des bonnes chaussures de marche ou même de simples chaussons.

Soudain elle s'arrêta dans sa marche, resta quelques secondes abasourdie et marmonna :

\- le transplanage...

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi alarmante elle aurait explosé de rire, comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Le Transplanage !

C'était ça la solution, elle avait son permis depuis un an et l'idée de transplaner ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit !

 _Mais qu'elle débile je peux faire parfois !_

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa destination : Pré-au-Lard, de toute façon il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes. Après dix minutes de concentration extrême Olympe dû se rendre à l'évidence : là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas transplaner.

Quelques larmes de frustration s'échappèrent de ces yeux avant d'éclater en sanglot.

 _Perdue, je suis perdue, seule et sans aucun moyen de repère. Je ne comprends pas ! Non ! Je ne comprends PAS !_

Bien sûr, pleurer ne la ferait pas avancer, mais là, tout de suite, c'est la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de faire.

De légers tremblements dans le sol attirèrent son attention. Quelque chose approchait dans sa direction, et soit c'était quelque chose d'énorme soit il y en avait beaucoup.

Instinctivement elle alla se cacher sur les hauteurs qui surplombaient la route de chaque côté. Mieux vallait se cacher et voir ce qui arrivait plutôt que d'avoir de mauvaises surprises. Elle escalada quelques rochers (non sans gagner quelques égratignures) et s'allongea sur eux. Se mêlant à la roche, tapie dans l'ombre.

Elle retira son sac de ses épaules et attrapa son grimoire, la jeune fille avait toujours eu très mauvaise mémoire, et excepté pour les sortilèges les plus basiques ou de combats, elle avait toujours besoin de la formule ou du mouvement car elle oubliait toujours l'un ou l'autre.

Ce grimoire était le livre four tout d'Olympe, il y avait de nombreuses photos, des dessins, des passages de cours d'histoire de la magie et surtout, la liste complète de tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait étudié ou utilisé au cours de ses sept années à Poudlard. Tous rangés par ordre alphabétiques puis une nouvelle fois par catégorie.

Elle se lança le sortilège de désillusion, aussi appelé du _caméléon_ et attendit. Ce sortilège permettait de se fondre dans le décor, tel un caméléon. Bien exécuté, il fallait vraiment se concentrer pour réussir à le discerner.

Des bruits de courses et des fracas métalliques s'entrechoquant finirent par se faire entendre. Une masse sombre de guerriers en armures se rapprochait, se dirigeant dans la direction qu'elle prenait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle plissa les yeux afin de discerner au mieux ce qui arrivait.

 _Ciel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… ça ?_

Ces créatures ne ressemblaient en rien à tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir durant son existence. Bien qu'ayant une forme humanoïde, Olympe comprit très vite qu'ils n'étaient en rien des humains. Plus grands et plus trapus que n'importe quel homme, leurs bras et leurs jambes étaient plus épaisses, le tout surplombé d'armure et d'armes imposantes. De toute sa vie, il s'agissait là des créatures les plus grotesques qu'il lui ait été donné l'occasion de voir. Leurs bouches trop grandes pour leurs visages étaient déformées par des crocs jaunâtres qui dépassaient de leurs lèvres. Ils avaient une peau sombre et huileuse ainsi que des petits yeux vicieux trop écartés.

Elle aurait demandé à un de ses petits frères de six ans de lui dessiner un monstre qui serait le résultat d'un croisement entre un Troll et un Strangulots que le résultat aurait sûrement été très ressemblant. Sans parler de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage. Une odeur pestilentiel de moisie, de sueur et de chair en décomposition flottait dans l'air.

 _En voilà qui n'ont jamais entendu parler du mot savon_ , pensa-t-elle en fronçant le nez.

Cela rappela à Olympe la fois où en colle elle avait dû nettoyer une salle humide des cachots que Rusard n'avait pas ouverte pendant plus de quinze ans. Elle avait découvert une vingtaine de cadavres de rats dont certains encore en décomposition.

Et bien là c'était à peu près ça, en pire. Elle eut quelques haut le cœur avant de détacher son regard un instant pour ne pas vomir et tenta de se faire encore plus petite, priant Merlin que son sortilège du caméléon soit toujours actif et que ces monstres ne la remarquent pas.

Ils avançaient aux pas de course sur la route, à vue de nez ils devaient être une cinquantaine. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir deux enfants aux boucles claires sur le dos de deux de ces créatures, le temps qu'elle réalise toute la troupe avait disparue

Olympe resta figée, allongée sur les rochers durant dix bonnes minutes avant de se redresser, ayant trop peur de croiser des retardataires ou de se faire repérer par une de ces créatures qui aurait la bonne idée de regarder derrière elle.

Même après leur passage elle était capable de sentir leur répugnante odeur, toujours présente.

Peut-être devrait-elle s'enfermer dans son sac agrandit par un sortilège d'extension indétectable et ne plus en sortir en attendant qu'un Auror finisse par la trouver.

 _Non. Imagine que ce soit une créature comme celles qui viennent de passer qui trouve le sac, et puis...je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir y entrer en entier._

Merde. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette situation.

* * *

Voilà, un premier chapitre plutôt court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que le début.

Sachez que le second chapitre est terminé, ainsi que les deux suivants également mais sont en cours de correction.

Je ferai mon possible pour le prochain arrivera la semaine prochaine, mais cela ne dépend pas que de moi.

Toutes mes pensées vont à Jumelle et Grain de Sable, qui m'ont conseillé, corrigé et encouragé pour arriver jusqu'ici : Mille bisous !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire, je serai ravie d'y répondre.


	2. Chapitre 2

HEY !

Et oui, ça y est, le chapitre 2 est là. Et avec quelques jours d'avance en plus.

Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai la chance d'avoir une formidable jumelle qui s'occupe de me corriger en des temps record. Je ne lui dirai jamais assez à quel point elle est formidable…

Puis aussi un grand « MERCI » (qui clignote itou itou) à

Christine

Ssyela

CelesteDiam1789

Pour leurs gentils commentaires, ils m'ont vraiment fait hyper plaisir.

Petit rappel, excepté Olympe et son entourage rien ne m'appartient !

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve après !

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _I'll send an SOS to the world_

En raison des récents évènements, il était évident qu'un changement de cap s'imposait. Olympe décida donc de faire demi-tour pour être sûre de ne pas retomber sur les monstruosités qu'elle venait de croiser. Elle resta tout de même sur le bas-côté de la route en chantonnant pour se donner du courage.

 _I hope that someone gets my_

 _I hope that someone gets my_ _ **  
**_ _Message in a bottle…._ **  
**

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que s'ils fuyaient quelque chose il ne s'agisse pas du même model en taille XXL.

Malheureusement la douleur de ses pieds se fit de plus en plus aigüe, la faisant boiter pour finir par la forcer à s'arrêter. Elle s'installa dans des hautes herbes à une dizaine de mètres de la route. Elle était assez près pour surveiller le passage et assez loin pour être invisible en cas de danger.

Elle ouvrit son thermos et respira le délicat fumet de son café encore brûlant de la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait la magie. Elle s'en servit dans la tasse qui lui servait de bouchon et en bu quelques gorgées. Elle se sentit revivre, savourant la sensation de chaleur se rependant en elle, chassant le froid qui la mordait sans relâche.

Enfin, elle porta son attention sur ses pieds. Même en ayant arrêté de marcher la douleur était toujours aussi vive. En retirant sa chaussette, elle sentit comme une résistance, elle décida de tirer d'un coup sec, avant de crier de douleur. La peau de plusieurs ampoules était restée accrochée aux endroits où elle résistait, c'est-à-dire la moitié de sa plante de pied. Laissant ainsi des parties ensanglantées, sans peau pour les protéger. Aux endroits où la peau ne rougeoyait pas, il y avait des cloques purulentes, percées pour la plupart.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle attrapa son livre et chercha le sortilège pour les blessures profondes. _Vulnera Sanenture_ elle n'avait jamais réussi cette formule correctement mais cette fois elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle récita l'incantation en passant sa baguette sur sa blessure réitérant trois fois l'opération. Encore une fois elle ne brilla pas par son talent de soigneuse. La plaie était toujours bien présente sous l'aspect de croûte de sang. Au moins elle n'était plus à vif, mais elle l'empêchait toujours de marcher.

Elle recommença l'expérience avec le pied gauche et entreprit de nettoyer toutes ses affaires à grands coups de _récurvite_. Une fois ses chaussettes redevenues blanches, elle tenta de se lancer le sortilège sur elle-même ayant vérifié au préalable qu'aucun voyeur ne trainait dans les environs avec un _Hominum revelio_ le résultat se trouvant d'ailleurs très satisfaisant. Elle sentait bon et ses vêtements étaient propres, que demandait le peuple ?

« Une paire de chaussures peut être ? » lui intima une petite voix dans sa tête.

Après avoir bien entamé sa réserve de chocogrenouille et augmenté sa collection de cartes, elle lança un sort de flamme éternelle, apprit par son amie Morgan, dans son bocal afin de se réchauffer. Cela lui évitait de faire un feu qui dévoilerait sa position à toutes les créatures avoisinantes et lui permettait de bénéficier d'une lumière tamisée.

Le soleil déclina ainsi que sa chaleur. Le froid commença à s'emparer d'elle malgré la flamme et la peur de l'obscurité croissante la fit grelotter. Toujours aucune trace des Aurors, peut être qu'ils la cherchaient partout à l'heure qu'il était. Morgan et Lisa devaient se faire un sang d'encre… sans parler de sa mère et ses petits frères.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais là…_

Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois son livre, mais cette fois à une page où de nombreuses photos étaient accrochées, des visages et des personnes se mouvants, lui souriant et lui faisant des signes de la main. Sur l'une d'elles Morgan, Lisa et elle lors de leur dernière sortie à Pré-Au Lard. Lisa à gauche son beau sourire et ses lunettes trop grandes récupérées de sa maman qu'elle remontait sur son nez. A droite, Morgan, la peau métis, son petit nez retroussé et au centre Olympe, aux cheveux blond très bouclés constamment emmêlés, relevés en un gros chignon fou sur le haut de sa tête, regardant ses amies qu'elle attrapait par les épaules pour les serrer contre elle avant de fixer l'objectif de ses grands yeux bleus en rigolant.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui picoter les yeux. Elle posa ses doigts sous son pied gauche et commença à se gratter.

« _Non, stop. Ça va arracher les croûtes._ »

Sur une autre photo, des jumeaux aux bouclettes drues et rousses à peine âgés de cinq ans la fixaient avec des sourires édentés, interrompus par celui de droite qui éternuait. Will et Peter, ses petits frères, elle effleura leur visage du bout des doigts, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

En tournant la page elle vit la photo du Noël datant de trois ans auparavant avec toute sa famille. Elle, dans les bras de ses parents, portant elle-même Peter, encore assez petit pour être dans les bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes après avoir cassé le jouet qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ses yeux passèrent sur chaque visage de sa famille, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait, imprimant dans sa rétine chaque détail, même insignifiant. Ses grands-parents se tenant par la taille avant de se regarder dans les yeux, son oncle faisant des oreilles de lapin à son grand frère (le père d'Olympe), sa tante trinquant à l'objectif et enfin William qui tentait de soulever Mystic le chat de la famille, pour finalement s'assoir par terre à côté de lui. Elle remarqua même la paire de chaussettes dépareillées de Peter, mises dans la précipitation avant de partir réveillonner chez les grands parents. Ils avaient failli rater le portoloin ce soir-là.

Sa guitare folk, toute juste sortie de son paquet cadeau. Une magnifique Yamaha FG 300, que Josh un ami de son père et également gérant d'une boutique de musique avait récupéré d'un voyage au Japon quelques mois avant la photo. La plaque de protection fleurie, les courbes élégantes et la finesse du manche la rendaient presque féminine. Elle avait flashé dessus la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue et avait passé toutes ses vacances dans la boutique à s'entrainer avec et à harceler Josh pour qu'il la lui mette de côté le temps qu'elle rassemble l'argent.

Lors de son retour pour les vacances de Noël Josh lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait été vendue. Elle avait senti son cœur se déchirer en deux à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait parlé à presque personne durant ses vacances. Et le soir de Noël en voyant la forme de son cadeau, elle avait compris. Elle était là, sa superbe guitare qui depuis ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Ils étaient beaux, tous, avec leurs pulls aux couleurs de Noël tricotés par leur mamie et le sapin décoré par leurs soins derrière eux. C'était encore la belle vie à ce moment-là. Son père s'était fait assassiner par un Mangemort quatre mois plus tard, sa mère ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise, et elle non plus. Puis était venu le tour de ses grands-parents.

Ils lui manquaient tous tellement. Sa famille ses amis, c'est à leurs côtés qu'elle devrait être, pas à cet endroit !

Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, le bocal chaud entre son ventre et ces cuisses et ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à sa mère, s'imaginant blottit contre elle, reposant sa tête sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Tentant de se remémorer son parfum, l'agréable sensation de ses bras chauds et apaisants autour de ses épaules.

Mais elle ne sentit que le vent glacial traverser ses vêtements, balayant les tendres pensées d'Olympe en une sensation de désespoir et de solitude infini.

Elle fondit en larmes, tentant vainement de contrôler ses tremblements, sans parler des croûtes qui la démangeaient au point de vouloir s'arracher les pieds.

Toute seule, dans une plaine à la merci du vent et de ses bourrasques glaciales. _Mon Royaume pour un cheval_ hein ? Elle donnerait bien toute sa réserve de dragées surprise pour une tente ou un abri contre le froid.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. S'empêchant toute la nuit de s'arracher ses croûtes de pieds qui la démangeaient à n'en plus pouvoir et ses pulsions paranoïaques voyaient des acromantules, des loups garous et ces monstre puants de la veille partout autour d'elle. Elle remarqua également que cette fois, aucune rosée matinale n'avait trempée ces vêtements.

Elle attrapa la pochette de maquillage que lui avait confiée Lisa et sortit un far à joue possédant un miroir. La vache, même en lendemain de soirée elle est plus fraîche que ça ! Elle n'était pas belle à voir ! Ces yeux d'habitude si rieurs étaient entourés de cernes violacées qui creusaient son visage, ses cheveux blonds indomptables formaient une masse terne informe au-dessus de son crâne. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, striées de crevasses et de coupures causées par le vent lui tirant la peau et l'empêchant de sourire, menaçant de se déchirer. Elle était dans un triste état.

Elle entreprit de se démêler les cheveux avant que ceux-ci ne forment une dreadlock géante. Elle utilisa le minuscule peigne présent dans la trousse de son amie et lança de nombreux sortilèges de démêlage.

Se coiffer, Olympe avait toujours détesté ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait envier les filles comme sa maman aux cheveux lisses et soyeux, deux coups de brosse et c'était fini, trente secondes chrono ! Non, pour elle c'était plutôt trente minutes avec l'aide de la magie. Le seul point positif était qu'elle avait hérité de la jolie couleur blond cendré de sa génitrice. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses cheveux hirsutes qu'elle tenait de son père.

Le brossage terminé, elle les attacha en un chignon sur le haut de son crâne. Quelques mèches décidèrent tout de même de n'en faire qu'à leur tête en glissant sur son front mais au moins, ils ne s'emmêleraient plus.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur de ses pieds l'en empêcha. Quand elle pensait que Madame Pomfresh lui aurait arrangé ça en un tour de main. Fatiguée, elle entama une baguette au réglisse avant de finalement s'écrouler dans l'herbe de fatigue.

⁂

Un rêve… oui, tout cela n'était qu'un un rêve ! La preuve, elle était confortablement installée dans son lit, lui-même prônant dans son doux dortoir aux couleurs réconfortantes. Après avoir rigolé de son imagination trop fertile elle remarqua Morgan dormir à point fermé toute habillée, affalée sur le ventre sans même s'être glissée sous sa couette, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

 _Tient, elle a gardé ses chaussures._

Elle appella son amie à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller tout le dortoir. Morgane se réveilla, eût un baillement, tourna lentement la tête, mais ce n'est pas le visage de son amie qui la fixait, c'était celui d'une de ces horribles créatures qu'elle avait croisé la veille qui la dévisageait. Un sourire sadique déformant plus encore ses traits disgracieux laissait apparaître des crocs jaunâtres.

Olympe, tenta de sortir de ces draps qui semblaient l'attacher pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, comme si quelque chose lui comprimait la cage thoracique. Le monstre qui avait pris la place de son ami se leva et s'approcha lentement de son lit, semblant prendre plaisir à sentir la peur s'introduire dans chaque veine, chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la bouche :

\- azelle !

 _Quoi ?_

Elle se débattait comme une démente dans ces draps qui la ligotaient.

\- Oiselle !

 _Mais c'est quoi son problème ?_

Elle essaya de hurler mais sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge. Quelque chose la secouait. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Mademoiselle !

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, respirant de grandes goulées d'air. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle ne discernait qu'un halo doré et deux sphères bleus au-dessus de son visage. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, sentant un corps chaud la maintenir par les épaules. Sa vision se fit plus nette.

 _Maman ?_

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Non ce n'était pas elle… Elle avait rarement vu une aussi belle personne au cours de sa vie, sauf peut-être Fleur Delacour qu'elle avait aperçue au tournoi des trois sorciers en deuxième année, mais elle avait du sang de Vélane. Et pour ce qui est de sa mère… elle n'était sans doute pas objective.

 _Wait. Stop…Une personne ?!_

 _Je suis dans les bras d'une personne !_

 _Une personne est en train de me tenir dans ses bras !_

Elle écarquilla les yeux entre-ouvrant la bouche, en état de choc. Ce qui devait lui donner d'ailleurs un air fort intelligent...

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes à fixer l'inconnu qui venait de lui parler et finit par déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

 _Il a posé une question non ? Faut lui répondre..._

 _Mais ne reste pas planté là à le dévisager avec des yeux de merlan frit, réponds lui !_

 _Mince, il a demandé quoi déjà ?_

\- Aragorn, cria l'homme à l'attention de quelqu'un qui semblait plutôt loin, une jeune fille ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas vous faire de mal, termina-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

Génial, maintenant elle allait commencer à paniquer. C'était toujours les psychopathes qui disaient ce genre de phrase : Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais t'offrir des patacitrouilles, viens, suis moi, j'en ai pleins dans mon arrière-boutique !

Trop d'informations d'un coup, trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était-ce ? Où était-elle ? Quel jour étions-nous ? Quelle heure était-il ? Où se trouvait la ville la plus proche ? Etaient-ce des sorciers ou des moldus ? Pouah ! C'était son haleine qu'elle sentait là ?

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'inconnu.

Automatiquement son regard se posa sur ses pieds endoloris. Des traces de sangs coagulés sous ses chaussettes lui firent comprendre qu'elle s'était grattée, et avait sûrement arraché ses croutes durant son sommeil.

\- Vos pieds ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux bonds après avoir suivi son regard.

Tandis qu'il tournait la tête, Olympe remarqua les fines tresses qui encadraient son visage. Il était vraiment d'une beauté saisissante, une aura douce et réconfortante semblait émaner de lui. Peut-être avait-il du sang de Vélane dans les veines tout compte fait. Cependant un détail intriguant attira son attention : ses oreilles, elles étaient …pointues ?

Piquée à vif dans sa curiosité, elle profita de l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à ces chaussettes pour tendre la main et effleurer la pointe de son oreille du bout des doigts. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle, une expression de surprise non dissimulée sur le visage. Cette surprise qui n'égalait pourtant pas celle d'Olympe, qui déjà s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de prothèse mais qu'en plus elle venait de toucher l'oreille d'un parfait inconnu. Son visage vira au cramoisi et elle commença à balbutier des excuses. Pour toute réponse il lui offrit un sourire serein, une pointe d'amusement semblant briller dans son regard.

Un homme aux vêtements sombres, sales et rapiécés s'approcha d'eux en courant. Grand, brun à la barbe mal rasée et aux yeux bleus, cela devait être le fameux Aragorn. A côté de Monsieur aux oreilles Pointues il ressemblait clairement à un clochard.

« Tu t'es regardé ? » lui fit remarquer sa petite voie.

Ils commencèrent à parler entre eux dans une langue totalement étrangère à Olympe. Jamais elle n'avait entendue pareil sonorité. Une langue chantante et délicate, peut-être de l'italien ? Non, elle reconnaitrait quelque mots sinon…

Finalement le clocha… Aragorn s'agenouilla à ses côtés, il observa sa tenue d'un air réprobateur. Elle se serait baladée en petite culotte ça aurait sûrement eu le même effet. Finalement il s'intéressa à ses pieds.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir comme succès dites donc._

\- Puis-je regarder, demanda-t-il.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Monsieur Oreille Pointue, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- je vous préviens, ce n'est pas beau à voir, dit-elle en ôtant sa chaussette droite.

Comme elle s'en doutait, elle s'était grattée durant la nuit, les croutes que le sortilège avait réussi à former pendaient de part et d'autre de son pied. Il prit délicatement la cheville entre ses doigts pour examiner les blessures.

Un homme à la barbe hirsute ne laissant apparaitre que son nez et ces yeux fit son apparition, soufflant comme un bœuf. En le voyant Olympe eu l'impression de voir Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard rétrécit à la taille du professeur Flitwick. Il la regarda complètement ahurie, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose pour finalement se raviser et s'écrouler par terre.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Aragorn la mine inquiète.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas où je suis, dit Olympe le souffle court.

\- Vous êtes sur les terres du Rohan, à quelques jours de marche d'Edoras de la cité du roi Théoden, et sur la route qui mène en Isengard.

\- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle avait mal entendu.

\- Dans le Rohan.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils. Le visage d'Olympe se rembruni. Oreilles Pointues se décida à briser le silence.

\- D'où venez-vous demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il en la pressant plus contre lui comme pour lui donner du courage.

\- Oxford. Enfin ma famille est à Oxford mais je suis à l'école dans les Highlands…en Ecosse, précisa-t-elle, s'impatientant sous leurs mines perplexes. L'Angleterre. La grande Bretagne ça ne vous dit rien ?

 _Mais on est où là ? Même ma correspondante américaine, qui est quand même un brin arriérée connait l'Angleterre. Même si elle est incapable de la situer sur une carte…_

\- Nous ne connaissons aucune des contrées que vous venez de nous citer, reprit Aragorn.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ? Commença à s'énerver Olympe en poussant le blond pour qu'il la lâche de son emprise, c'est une blague ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

Elle se retourna, rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac comme un dément, se chuchotant à elle-même.

\- Oui, c'est une blague, ça ne peut qu'être une blague, ou un mauvais sort… Oui ! C'est ça c'est un maléfice…

\- Mademoiselle…tenta Aragorn, mais elle l'ignora, continuant à parler et à fixer ses affaires comme en transe.

\- Ça doit être ces enflures de Serpentards, surement Raynolds… oui, à tous les coups c'est elle. C'est cette peste de Raynolds. Une illusion. C'est dans ma tête… Tout ça c'est dans ma tête, sa vision se flouta, je vais me réveiller, tout ça c'est dans ma tête… Plus personne ne s'habille comme ça maintenant… Ce n'est qu'une illusion…

Elle éclata en sanglot, amenant son menton à ses genoux écrasant son sac sur son ventre. Les trois hommes se fixèrent, décontenancés. Aragorn prit les devant lui attrapant les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Mademoiselle, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais nous allons faire notre possible pour vous aider, seulement il faut que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe. Je suis Aragorn, voici Legolas et Gimli, dit-il en présentant ses compagnons de la main.

Elle se tue, semblant se concentrer pour contrôler ses pleurs en prenant de grandes respirations. Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui s'échappèrent de ses yeux, avec sa manche.

Après s'être éclairci la voix plusieurs fois elle commença son récit.

\- J'étais à l'école et avec mes amies, le soir on aime bien se promener… sous leur regard perplexe elle ajouta, quoi, c'est le mot _école_ qui vous a perdu ? Ils acquiescèrent.

' _Sont demeurés où quoi ? Mais dans quel monde ils vivent ?_ Elle reprit.

\- c'est un endroit où l'on rassemble des enfants, et où on leur donne un enseignement, apprendre à écrire, compter…ou encore l'histoire et la géo. Enfin voilà, j'étais à l'école, et le soir avec mes amies on aime bien se promener dans le château… oui, l'école est un château, précisa-t-elle pour ne pas les perdre une seconde fois, et on est rentrées à nos dortoirs vraiment très tard, on s'est couchées… et je me suis réveillée ici. J'ai marché toute la journée hier en espérant croiser quelqu'un, termina-t-elle la mine abattue.

Le trio la regarda, se demandant si elle n'était pas juste folle à lier, mais ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de vêtements et d'affaires comme les siennes.

\- Vous disiez tout à l'heure que quelqu'un vous aurait jeté un sort… Auriez-vous un problème avec un sorcier ou un magicien ?

\- Hein ? J-j'ai dit ça moi ? dit-elle soudain paniquée.

\- Ecoutez mademoiselle, s'exclama soudain Gimli d'un air menaçant, j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas une espionne de Saroumane parce que sinon vous êtes très mal tombée !

\- Qui ça ? Non non. Stop. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est votre gus, s'indigna Olympe.

\- On est jamais trop prudents jeune fille !

\- Elle semble dire la vérité, intervint Oreilles Pointues.

\- Saroumane est un Istari, le chef de l'Ordre des sorciers envoyés par les Valars pour aider le peuple libre à vaincre les forces des ténèbres. Mais il nous a trahit pour s'allier au Mordor, expliqua Aragorn.

Pour dire vrai, la seule chose qui avait retenu l'attention d'Olympe était le terme « sorcier».

\- Des sorciers ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, vos sorciers font…de la magie ?

\- Un de nos compagnons de route était un de ces Istari, ajouta le blond ignorant sa question.

\- Oui mais faisait-il de la magie ? S'impatienta Olympe.

\- Bien sûr qu'il faisait de la magie, rouspéta mini-Hagrid.

\- On ne les appelle pas magicien pour rien, sourit Aragorn.

Elle leur lança un regard perplexe.

Un magicien… Dans le pire des cas il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Moldu un peu fêlé mais s'il s'agissait réellement d'un sorcier c'était sa chance pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Bien, dit-elle finalement d'un ton plus enjoué, la maison du magicien, c'est par où ?

\- Vous voulez vous rendre chez Sarouman ? demanda Aragorn, surpris.

\- Je ne pense pas être arrivée ici par l'opération du saint esprit. Votre histoire de sorciers m'intrigue.

\- Vous vous ferez tuer avant même d'arriver en Isengard, rigola mini Hagrid.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis capable de me défendre, je suis _réellement_ capable de me défendre, insista-elle.

 _Ils ne me croient pas._

\- Vous étiez pourtant bien vulnérable quand je vous ai trouvé tout à l'heure, constata le blond d'un ton docte.

\- Auriez-vous eu le temps de vous défendre si un Orc vous avait découverte avant nous ? demanda Gilmi, un air moqueur.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Nous devrions peut être nous occuper de cette blessure, dit sagement Aragorn en pointant les pieds d'Olympe.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches des bandes de tissu et une boite métallique remplit d'une étrange mixture verte qu'il étala sur les plaies. Presque immédiatement les horribles démangeaisons furent remplacées par une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Elle lâcha un soupir d'aise en balançant sa tête en arrière. _Le bonheur_. Il s'attela à l'autre pied.

\- Vous connaissez nos noms mais nous ne connaissons toujours pas le vôtre, ma jeune amie, lui fit remarquer en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Olympe, Olympe MacLewis. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

C'est faux, elle n'était pas ravie, c'était juste pour la forme. En fait, elle aurait même aimé ne jamais avoir à les rencontrer. Etre juste tranquillement dans son lit à Poudlard à stresser pour son examen de Potion.

Elle remercia platement Aragorn qui terminait de bander ses pieds

\- C'est quoi un Orc ? Interrogea finalement Olympe.

\- D'immondes créatures au service de Sauron venant du Mordor pour éradiquer la race des hommes. Nous poursuivons justement un groupe d'Uruk'hai, se sont des sortes d'Orc. Ils ont enlevé deux de nos amis.

L'image des monstres de la veille portant sur leur dos deux petits lui revint directement en mémoire.

\- Je les ai vus… Je crois que j'ai vu le groupe dont vous parlez ! J'ai croisé des monstres armés jusqu'aux dents hier. Pour vos amis je ne sais pas, mais ils avaient des enfants sur leur dos.

\- Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, souffla Aragorn à Legolas, un regard décidé, nous devons reprendre notre route.

Legolas lança un regard en biais à Olympe, posant une question muette à son ami. Ils commencèrent à parler de nouveau dans la langue inconnue. Pas besoin de parler cette étrange dialecte pour comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Elle n'osait pas regarder dans leur direction, se contentant de fixer ses pieds.

Elle n'aurait pas été blessée, elle aurait pu les accompagner, mais dans cette situation elle n'était qu'un poids mort. En cet instant précis, elle se sentit atrocement mal à l'aise. Elle venait tout juste de rencontrer des personnes qu'elle pouvait considérer comme bienveillantes mais qui devraient la laisser derrière car des amis à eux couraient un grand danger et qu'elle était incapable de pouvoir tenir sur ses pieds.

Et puis, qu'aurait elle fait dans cette situation ? Ses amies à elle seraient en danger de mort, que ferait-elle ? Elle ne trouva aucune réponse à ce dilemme dont la réponse, trop flagrante, était douloureuse à accepter.

Ils ne la connaissaient même pas, pourquoi l'aideraient-ils ? Ils ne lui devaient rien, après tout. Malgré cela, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur, les imaginant s'éloigner, et elle, par terre à leur jeter des regards implorants.

Elle tenta de les observer discrètement, mais Legolas la fixait d'un air grave, interceptant son regard. Gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, elle se remit à contempler ses pieds. C'était tellement frustrant Elle se sentait exclue, comme si elle n'était pas assez intelligente ou trop fragile pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient sur son compte.

Elle était pitoyable, à l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur. Car désormais, la seule option qui lui restait, c'était de supplier. Mais sa fierté lui interdit, elle était une Gyffondor par Merlin. Il fallait rester fier !

Peut-être que si elle leur disait qu'elle était une sorcière possédant mille moyens de leur faciliter la vie, ils reverraient leur jugement. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour plaider sa cause quand Gimli se releva, une main sur l'épaule d'Olympe, l'autre tenant sa hache.

\- Je vous préviens mon ami, s'adressa-t-il à Aragorn de sa voix bourrue visiblement énervé, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire avec Oreilles Pointues, mais laisser cette petite derrière c'est l'abandonner à une mort certaine. Si c'est pour en arriver là, autant la tuer tout de suite de nos propres mains ! Je la porterai sur mon dos s'il le faut mais JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais cette enfant !

Olympe bien que secouée par la tirade du nain le remercia du regard, elle se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, un sourire réconfortant sembla ce dessiner derrière sa barbe, faisant remonter ces pommettes roses.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas maître Nain, commença Aragorn, à peu de choses près, nous disions la même chose.

Les trois hommes s'échangèrent un sourire, Aragorn détacha sa lourde cape de voyage qu'il mit sur les épaules d'Olympe. Sa chaleur l'envahit directement.

\- Montez sur mon dos, déclara Aragorn en se penchant vers elle.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je pèse mon poids vous savez ?

\- N'ayez crainte, j'ai subi bien pire.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'elle enroulait ces bras autour de ces épaules.

\- Vous nous remercierez plus tard, nous devons nous dépêcher.

Une fois installée la petite troupe se remit en marche, enfin plutôt à courir. Le vent empêchait la capuche de sa cape de voyage de tenir sur sa tête. En se retournant elle pouvait apercevoir Legolas lancer des encouragements à Gimli qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme.

A chaque enjambée d'Aragorn elle retenait son menton de se cogner contre l'épaule de son porteur. Elle se surprit à rêver d'un balais, peu importe lequel.

Même la vieille Etoile Filante de son père pourtant si lente et inconfortable aurait fait l'affaire…

* * *

Voilà, il est fini ! Notez qu'il est deux fois plus long que le premier !

Alors, que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de nos trois compères et le la tournure des évènements ? Si vous avez des commentaires ou remarques…n'hésitez pas, au moins on a pas l'impression d'écrire pour du vent !

Ça prend une minute, c'est motivant et ça fait vraiment super plaisir.

La suite arrivera dans un peu moins d'une semaine normalement.

Et comme me l'a dit Ssyela : Bisouille !

(Oui, j'ai adoré, maintenant je te pique l'idée ≧◡≦)


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà voilà, la suite des aventures de la pauvre Olympe en Terre du Milieu.

Review :

Christine : Merci pour ta review… Voilà la suite !

Guest : ne t'inquiète pas, Olympe saura choisir son moment pour montrer sa magie… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

CelesteDiam1976 : La trame principale est conservée, il y aura quelques modifications mais elles seront minimes, nous serons plus centré sur Olympe… Je ne t'en dis pas plus… Surprise, surprise !

Ssyela : Moi aussi, je t'avoue que si ce n'avait pas été Olympe ça aurait été Athénaïs ou Athéna, j'aime beaucoup les prénoms à consonance grecque. Et oui èwé elle n'a pas froid aux yeux la Miss ! Puis bon, qui n'ai jamais imaginé de la faire juste pour voir ce que ça faisait ! (Une petite pensée pour Kagome dans Inuyasha)

Klara : Meuurciii ! Pleins de mercis et de bisous pour tout ce que tu fais Mon Petit (à la Dumby mode pédophile xD) Tu veux un suçacide ?

Gwenaelle : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci Jumelle pour ta correction :)

Un grand merci à vous ! Ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent la motivation de poster ! Aller, je vous laisse lire la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ils voyagèrent toute la journée, la vitesse de la troupe ne faiblissant jamais. Olympe se rassura quelque peu, se disant que finalement, même sans blessures, elle aurait été incapable de tenir le rythme. Cela lui évitait donc de leur montrer qu'elle était tout à fait incapable de courir plus de deux cent mètres sans s'écrouler de fatigue.

A la tombée de la nuit Aragorn décréta qu'une halte s'imposait; ils en profitèrent pour souffler un peu et se rassasier. On lui donna la boîte d'onguent et elle rebanda ses plaies. Le produit qu'il lui avait donné était vraiment très efficace. La peau commençait déjà à se régénérer sans aucune démangeaison désagréable.

Olympe avait beau ne pas avoir couru, ses jambes la tiraillaient de part en part. Elle sortit plusieurs paquets de confiseries de son sac qu'elle disposa au sol, sous l'œil curieux de Gimli assit à ses côtés.

\- Vous êtes bien surprenante jeune fille, dit-il en inspectant les paquets colorés.

\- Vous voulez goûter ? demanda-t-elle timidement en lui tendant un fondant au chaudron.

Sans répondre, il le prit dans sa main et commença à l'examiner d'un air suspicieux.

\- Vous n'allez pas m'empoisonner dites-moi ? dit-il en rigolant

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que du chocolat garnit aux fruits, dit-elle en mettant une plume en sucre dans sa bouche.

Il croqua un tout petit morceau, la regarda les yeux arrondis par la stupeur avant de l'avaler en deux bouchées. Il sembla fondre de plaisir en le mangeant, ce qui fit rigoler Olympe.

\- C'est délicieux ! Comment appelez-vous ceci déjà ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent.

\- Des fondants au chaudron, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Aragorn et Legolas qui discutaient dans leur coin s'approchèrent, intrigués. Ils observèrent les sachets aux couleurs criardes avec intérêt. Elle leur proposa de se servir afin de « goûter aux confiseries de son monde ».

\- Le monde d'où vous venez est bien étrange, constata Aragorn une baguette à la réglisse dans la bouche.

Legolas acquiesça les dires de son ami d'un signe de tête, trop occupé à mâcher son caramel pour répondre.

\- Pas plus que le vôtre pour moi…

Gimli goûta à tout, s'émerveillant à chaque bonbon qu'il mangeait. Il insista même pour goûter quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue malgré les avertissements d'Olympe. Il finit par devoir en recracher un après en avoir avalés plusieurs qui semblaient lui plaire. Legolas ne se risqua pas à en prendre quand Olympe le lui proposa. Gimli rigola dans sa barbe avec une fierté non dissimulée : « un elfe qui n'ose pas faire ce que fait un nain ! »

\- Un elfe ? demanda la jeune fille interloquée.

\- Bien oui, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Oreilles Pointues a les oreilles pointues ? dit Gimli surpris.

Sous l'air perplexe d'Olympe Gilmli continua.

\- Quoi, vous n'avez pas d'elfes chez vous ?

\- Non… enfin si ! On a les elfes de maison… mais…mais ils ne ressemblent pas du tout à ça !

Ils l'interrogèrent tous du regard. Elle sembla chercher ses mots et reprit : Des petites créatures qui servent les familles nobles ! C'est tout maigre, habillé avec des torchons, avec de grands yeux globuleux et des grandes oreilles, qui peuvent être libéré de leur condition d'esclave si on leur donne un vêtement, expliqua-t-elle en mimant tout ce qu'elle disait.

Gimli explosa d'un rire gras en disant qu'ils devaient surement être de meilleure compagnie.

\- Ici les elfes sont des personnes comme Legolas, le temps et la maladie n'ont aucune emprise sur lui.

\- Vous êtes immortel ? demanda Olympe fascinée.

\- Oui, sourit gentiment Legolas.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez du sang de Vélane, dit-elle le souffle coupé.

\- Du sang de quoi ?

\- De Vélane, ce sont des créatures d'apparence humaine qui hypnotisent les hommes. Il y a…cinq ans maintenant, Fleur Delacour, une fille ou petite fille de Vélane, je ne sais plus, est venue dans l'école pour un tournois scolaire. C'est une des plus belles femmes que je n'ai jamais vue.

\- Je pense devoir vous remercier pour ce compliment alors.

Oui, effectivement, ça c'était du compliment. Mais évidemment Olympe s'en était rendu compte après coup. Elle devint toute rouge et se terra dans un mutisme, gênée. Fichue peau claire qui rougissait tout le temps! Comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez expressive.

\- La beauté est une caractéristique des elfes, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous l'appelons le beau peuple, continua Aragorn.

Une pensée incongrue traversa l'esprit de la jeune fille.

\- Au fait ici aussi les elfes ont tendance à s'auto punir quand ils pensent avoir fait une bêtise ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant, mais arrêta rapidement en apercevant les regards outrés de ses compagnons. Désolée, j'ai une amie qui en a un, Qwilty, une fois je l'ai vu tenter de se sectionner les orteils à la cisaille parce qu'il ne retrouvait plus l'écharpe de sa maîtresse… Et il l'aurait fait si on ne l'avait pas arrêté. Elle imagina l'horreur de la scène et une mine dégoutée se dessina sur son visage. Et de ceux de la compagnie par la même occasion. J'aurai pas dû dire ça…

Pour éviter de dire plus de bêtise, elle s'occupa de sortir son thermos et de le vider, à regret, dans l'herbe. Même conservé par un sortilège, après deux jours et deux nuits son café ne devait plus être très bon. La magie aussi avait ses limites. Elle aurait aimé lancer un _récurvite_ pour le nettoyer mais elle devrait attendre d'être seule.

Aragorn lui tendit ce qu'il lui sembla être une brioche, il lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Lambas, du pain Elfique aux capacités nutritives très importantes.

Le goût ne s'éloignait pas trop du pain de mie mais effectivement, après une bouchée elle fût repue.

Les quelques instants de pause semblèrent bien courts pour Olympe. Elle rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, mettant sa baguette dedans afin d'éviter les questions indiscrètes. Elle constata qu'il était d'ailleurs bien plus léger sans son thermos rempli. Le fait que la réserve de confiseries ait bien diminuée devait y être également pour quelque chose.

Elle se mit sur les genoux, son sac sur le dos, prête â s'accrocher aux épaules d'Aragorn mais se fût Legolas qui vint à sa rencontre.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, c'est moi qui vais prendre le relais.

 _Heureusement que la nuit est tombée_ , songea Olympe, il ne remarquerait ainsi pas la teinte cramoisie que prit son visage. Elle considérait avoir fait suffisamment de bourdes à son sujet. Lui toucher les oreilles, le comparer à une Vélane puis à un elfe de maison. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était également championne pour le dévisager. Comme elle était d'ailleurs encore en train de faire.

N'ayant reçu aucune réponse il l'interrogea du regard. Elle devait vraiment passer pour une sacrée attardée !

\- Non, non, bien sûr, dit-elle précipitamment en reprenant constance.

\- vous pouvez retirer votre sac ?

Elle s'exécuta incrédule, il attrapa celui-ci et il le mit en bandoulière. Avant même d'avoir laissé à Olympe le temps de protester il s'agenouilla, plaça sa main droite sous ses genoux et l'autre au niveau de ces omoplates, se redressant aussi vite.

Prise au dépourvu Olympe s'accrocha au cou de son compagnon de voyage, retenant avec peine un cri de surprise.

\- Je vous aurais bien prise sur mon dos, comme Aragorn l'a fait avant moi, mais avec mon arc et mon carquois cela sera plus difficile.

 _Houa ! Il ne m'a jamais adressé autant de mots d'affilé._

\- Mais vous n'allez jamais réussir à courir comme ça ! Et puis... c'est bien plus fatiguant !

\- Vous semblez oublier que je suis un elfe, nous sommes bien plus endurant que les hommes, et je vous rassure vous ne pesez rien.

Bien qu'il ne souriait pas, une lueur de malice semblait briller dans ses yeux.

Est-ce qu'il venait de lui faire une blague ? Devait-elle rigoler ? En attendant, ce compliment lui fit bien plus plaisir qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Lui et Aragorn étaient tellement difficiles à saisir. Si elle avait réussi à rigoler et à se familiariser avec Gimli, avec eux deux c'était une toute autre affaire.

Essayer d'entamer une conversion avec eux, c'était un véritable parcours du combattant. Quand elle tentait de leur poser des questions leur réponses étaient brèves, n'appelant pas à répliquer.

Elle avait passé la journée entière sur le dos d'Aragorn sans presque jamais ouvrir la bouche. Avec l'elfe ce serait sûrement pire, surtout que son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti quand elle était en sa présence.

La compagnie reprit sa course et Olympe dû s'avouer que cette position était bien plus confortable que le dos d'Aragorn. Ses enjambées étaient aussi plus fluides et plus douces.

Malgré tout, le vent fouettant son visage commença à lui donner une lourde migraine. De sa main libre elle remonta la capuche de sa cape de voyage sur ses yeux. Heureusement, cette fois ci elle resta en place, son visage n'étant pas dirigé face au vent.

Les minutes passèrent, Olympe reposa sa tête contre son bras accroché autour du cou de l'elfe. Doucement elle fit se rejoindre ses mains derrière la nuque de son porteur, observant le moindre signe d'objection que son visage pourrait exprimer, mais il ne cilla pas.

Legolas ne s'emblant pas lui porter d'attention particulière elle en profita pour l'observer. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire depuis leur rencontre, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de poser son regard sur lui il la surprenait en levant soudainement les yeux. Comme s'il sentait qu'elle le regardait. Puis, elle se sentait sondée quand ses pupilles croisaient les siennes, comme s'il pouvait lire tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-il Légilimens, qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Il était beau, c'était indéniable, bien que le terme « beau » fût quelque peu réducteur. Plus que la régularité et la finesse de ses traits il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'extrêmement attirant qui faisait que plus elle le regardait plus elle sentait son cerveau se mettre en veille.

 _Comme les Vélanes…_

N'ayant autre chose à regarder que le visage de Legolas, elle décida de fermer les yeux. Au moins il ne pourrait pas la surprendre en train de le reluquer.

Il sentait la forêt, l'odeur qui envahissait l'air après la pluie dans le parc de Poudlard. C'était apaisant. Elle se pelotonna légèrement, sa tête se faisant de plus en plus lourde sur son bras et elle se sentie partir, bercée par les enjambées et la chaleur de Legolas.

Du blanc.

Tout était blanc, elle était entourée de blanc. Dans cette mer de lumière laiteuse elle distinguait une silhouette en robe blanche, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux myosotis s'approcher d'elle, les bras ouverts, chuchotant son prénom.

… _Olympe…_

Cette voix, elle la connaissait…

… _Olympe…_

 _Mais c'est…_

\- MAMAN !

Elle courut aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, elle sentait déjà des larmes couler sur les joues. La distance lui parut interminable, mais elle finit tout de même par se jeter dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Ho maman, maman, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu me manques tellement !

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Cette fois ci, elle sentait ses bras chauds autour d'elle, s'imprégnant de son parfum à la bergamote et au jasmin. Elle sentait ses longs cheveux fins glisser sous ses doigts.

\- maman…je veux rentrer à la maison… supplia elle, inondant de larme la robe de sa mère.

Sa mère prit son visage dans ses mains, essuya ses yeux et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, sa voix semblable a un écho semblait tellement lointaine et tellement proche à la fois. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre aux côtés de l'héritier d'Isildur, il t'aidera. Trouve le magicien Blanc, il pourra surement t'aider.

Sa voix raisonna dans son esprit, elle ferma les yeux enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Non ! Je veux rester avec toi, elle criait presque s'agrippant encore plus à ses vêtements en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Je ferai mon possible pour te retrouver… mais en attendant reste la jeune fille courageuse que tu as toujours été et tu trouveras ton chemin. Et n'oublie jamais que si tu te perds dans les ténèbres, tu connais la formule pour faire briller la lumière.

\- Maman… Non ! MAMAAAN !

Mais en ouvrant les yeux cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le corps de sa mère qu'elle sentait dans ses bras, mais l'impassible Legolas. La tête au creux de son cou, ses bras l'entourant, plusieurs mèches de ces cheveux enfermées dans ses poings.

Oups.

Elle s'écarta vivement, sûrement aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Les yeux perçants de Legolas la fixant ne laissant paraitre aucune expression.

\- Je…je suis désolée, je…j'ai pas fait exprès… Mais son visage ne changea pas.

 _Génial._

\- Vous rêviez de votre mère ? demanda-t-il après de longues secondes.

\- Comment vous le savez ? dit-elle incrédule.

\- Vous l'avez appelé plusieurs fois dans votre sommeil.

\- Ah, oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête, ses yeux se voilant de tristesse, j'ai rêvé que je la retrouvais. Ça avait l'air…tellement réel. Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé ça a dû être très…embarrassant, fallait me réveiller.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, les rêves peuvent nous porter beaucoup plus loin que nous l'imaginons. Et je n'allais pas interrompre vos retrouvailles avec votre mère.

Etrangement les mots de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire « _trouve le magicien_ ». Elle se souvenait de toutes les images de son rêve, mais pas des paroles qu'elles avaient échangés. Juste une : _Trouve le magicien_.

\- Vous connaissez quelqu'un appelé le _Magicien_ , demanda-t-elle au tac au tac.

J'aimais elle n'avait vu le visage de l'elfe traduire une si grande surprise.

\- Bien sûr, il y a cinq magiciens, dont un faisait partit de la compagnie !

\- Pourrais-je le rencontrer ?

\- Mithrandir a été emporté par les ténèbres de la Moria…Il est mort.

\- Mais…ce n'est pas possible…

\- Je croyais que vous ne connaissiez pas notre monde, dit-il une lueur suspecte dans l'œil.

\- D… Dans mon rêve, ma mère m'a parlé… elle m'a parlé d'un magicien…

Il arrêta sa course, ok, là, cette fois c'était clairement lui qui la dévisageait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit encore ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous êtes en train de vous imaginer, mais je vous dis la vérité. J'ai l'impression que vous nous cachez quelque chose d'important.

Shit. Oui. Techniquement elle leur cachait juste qu'elle était une sorcière. Ce qu'elle aurait fait avec n'importe qui, n'importe où. Mais sa mère lui avait parlé d'un magicien qu'ils semblaient connaître. Ce qui pourrait signifier que la magie était connue de tous.

 _Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve…_

\- Que représente la magie pour vous ?

\- La magie est présente un peu partout dans ce monde, répondit-il interdit, dans les arbres, dans la terre, les étoiles et toutes les races liées à Arda. Les elfes et les Istari, possèdent de la magie, sous une forme différente certes, mais bien présente.

\- Donc, si je vous demande de me faire un tour de magie, tout de suite maintenant vous pouvez ?

 _Elle est louche cette histoire._

\- Bien sûr que non, nous ressentons la nature, le vent nous rapporte le murmure des arbres, nous savons reconnaître les présages. Sur le plan physique nous sommes beaucoup plus endurants, nous pouvons guérir à des blessures qui seraient mortelles pour un humain. Nous avons également une vue plus perçante ce qui nous permet de manier plus habilement les armes que les hommes.

 _Houla, ça va les chevilles? Pas trop serré_ es _dans les bottes?_

Elle eut soudain envie de sortir sa baguette et lui faire un petit _Patronus_ juste pour lui en boucher un coin.

 _Haha, la tête qu'il ferait… Non, non ce ne serait pas correct. Ou du moins pas tout de suite…_

Elle avait toujours un avantage, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était une sorcière, mieux valait l'annoncer une fois en totale sécurité. Sait-on jamais, qu'ils décident de l'abandonner ou pire : la brûler vive. Autant leur annoncer une fois capable de s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Legolas observa les alentours avant de se pencher posant Olympe sur un rocher. A regret elle retira son bras de l'épaule de l'elfe. Elle ressentit exactement la même sensation que lorsqu'elle devait sortir de la chaleur et du confort de ses draps pour affronter l'air glacial du dortoir en hiver. Il retira la sangle de son sac en cuir et le déposa à côté d'elle. Elle le remercia, il lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

A peine quelques secondes après, Aragorn était à leurs côtés. Ils discutèrent une nouvelle fois dans leur langue étrange, ne laissant à Olympe que le choix d'admirer le paysage. La lune, de plus en plus basse n'allait pas tarder à laisser sa place au soleil, les étoiles disparaissant lentement.

Gimli finit enfin par arriver, soufflant se maintenant sur sa hache pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle sortit de son sac un fondant au chaudron et le tendit au nain.

\- Vous êtes une envoyée des Valars mon enfant, dit-il en acceptant le gâteau et en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Il ne m'en reste que trois, mais vous pouvez être sûr que le dernier est pour vous, rigola-t-elle.

Ils observèrent Aragorn et Legolas discuter en mangeant leur fondant au chaudron.

\- Vous comprenez ce qu'ils se disent ? Questionna-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

\- Ils parlent en Sindarin, la langue d'Oreilles Pointue. Mes ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe si je commençais à parler le langage des elfes.

\- Vous ne vous sentez pas à l'écart quand ils font ça ?

\- Oh si bien sûr, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, ils ne font cela que depuis votre arrivée.

Une certaine déception envahit Olympe. Alors ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Aragorn est la meilleur personne que je connaisse et Legolas… et bien, il sembla chercher ses mots et termina sur le ton de la confidence, il… il n'est pas trop désagréable pour un elfe. Nous sommes d'accord que je ne vous ai jamais rien dit !

\- Motus et bouche cousue !

Elle retint avec peine un sourire de fendre son visage mais redevint sérieuse rapidement. Cela peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que les temps qui courent ne sont pas à la fête ici, je me trompe ?

\- Ho que non, c'est une bien longue histoire.

\- je crois que nous avons du temps devant nous, dit-elle lançant un regard à Aragorn et Legolas.

\- Et bien… Un seigneur des ténèbres qui tente de détruire et soumettre les peuples par des guerres incessantes, un anneau unique aux pouvoirs sans précédents recherché par son Maître le terrible Sauron. Des créatures des ténèbres souhaitant anéantir la race des hommes… Je pense pouvoir résumer tout ça en disant : C'est la guerre.

\- Il faut croire que le patronyme « seigneur des ténèbres » est très apprécié par les psychopathes mégalomanes.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de guerre chez vous ? Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Des tas, enfin… dans mon monde il y a eu de très nombreuses guerres, mais ma communauté a toujours été un peu…à l'écart… disons que nous sommes peu nombreux comparé au reste du monde, nous nous _mélangeons_ le plus discrètement possible. Nous sommes trop excentriques pour eux, j'imagine, dit-elle amusée en regardant les étoiles. Dans ces conditions, une sorte de soutien doit s'installer.

Mais, il y a… quarante ans maintenant, dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitations, une guerre a éclaté, à cause d'un homme très puissant, dont certains ont encore peur de dire le nom. Pour une raison de suprématie du sang, toutes les personnes de notre communauté considérées comme impures aux yeux de cet homme et ses fanatiques devaient être exterminées.

Il y a eu des meurtres, beaucoup de meurtres, d'attentats et de disparitions. Mais ces fanatiques, les Mangemorts, personne ne connaissaient leur identité, personne ne savait qui exactement faisait partit de cette conspiration.

Cela pouvait être notre voisin de palier, un ami, voir même un membre de notre famille. Tout le monde se suspectait, personne ne parlait…et tout le monde avait peur.

Surtout qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à notre communauté, ils s'en prenaient même à de simples innocents qui ne connaissaient même pas notre existence. De très nombreuses personnes se réfugiaient à Poudlard -mon école-. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr qui existait, car Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur. C'était l'époque de la grande terreur. La période la plus atroce que notre communauté n'ait jamais vécue. Ça a duré onze ans.

\- Comment cela s'est-il terminé ? demanda Gimli, vraiment intéressé.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui, dit-elle en appuyant sur les syllabes pour lui faire comprendre de qui elle parlait, a eu…une sorte d'accident, et il a disparu. Tous ses adeptes se sont enfuis certains se sont retrouvés en prison, n'ayant plus leur chef, ils étaient perdus. La paix est revenue.

Gimli lui lança un regard pétillant. L'histoire ne s'était pas mal terminée, mais voyant les yeux de la jeune fille se voiler de tristesse il l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Elle n'a été que de courte durée, Vous-Savez-Qui que l'on croyait tous mort est revenu quinze ans plus tard entouré de tous ses anciens adeptes. Après l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore, ils ont infiltré notre ministère, notre école et ont pris le contrôle du pays. Le cauchemar recommençait. Ça a duré deux ans cette fois ci. La guerre a pris fin dans une ultime bataille dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Pourquoi s'en prendre à des enfants ?

\- C'est stratégique, expliqua t'elle d'un ton docte, en obligeant les enfants à aller à l'école ils leur mettent un couteau sous la gorge pour être sûr que les parents se tiennent à carreaux. Et vice versa, si nous faisions…enfin, s'ils ne respectaient pas les règles, la famille était une cible potentielle. Et puis, la personne la plus célèbre qui avait toujours tenu tête à Vous-Savez-Qui était Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur. Avoir le contrôle de Poudlard était une sorte de revanche pour lui. Cela lui permettait aussi de surveiller au plus près la jeunesse de notre communauté.

Puis un soir, l'Ordre du Phoenix, la résistance, à infiltré le château avec Harry Potter, l'Elu, la seule personne pouvant mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en échec. Avec l'aide des professeurs ils ont repris le contrôle du château et quelques heures après, la Bataille de Poudlard a commencé.

L'Ordre a amené beaucoup de monde pour défendre l'école, vraiment beaucoup de monde. La majorité des élèves mineurs, ayant en dessous de 17 ans, ont étés évacués mais certains sont restés cachés pour pouvoir se battre. Les rangs du « Seigneur des ténèbres » étaient très nombreux, il y a eu énormément de mort.

Elle a duré toute la nuit. La bataille décisive. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Voldemort, est mort le lendemain matin, aux yeux de tous. Suite à un face à face avec Potter. La bataille a été gagnée… Tiens, dit-elle d'un air étonné toujours le nez en l'air, je n'avais pas remarqué, mais même nos étoiles sont différentes.

Bien que Gimli n'avait pas compris tout ce qu'elle disait, le terme de « ministère» de « mineurs » (les humains ne sont pas des nains ! ils ne travaillent pas dans les mines !) il avait malgré tout comprit l'essentiel, et bien qu'elle en parle avec distance, un lapsus révélateur avait retenu l'attention du nain. A un moment, elle s'était inclue dans les élèves. _Elle y était…_

Olympe retira ses bandages afin de voir l'état de ses pieds. Elle nettoya le cataplasme et s'exclama avec une mine ébahie :

\- C'est guéri !

Ca ne l'était pas entièrement, quelques fines croûtes étaient toujours présentes mais c'était minime comparé à ce qu'elle avait avant. Elle posa timidement le pied droit à terre, ne sentant aucune sensation désagréable elle posa l'autre et se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Gimli.

\- Je peux tenir debout ! Je peux marcher !

Un sourire que le nain n'avait encore jamais vue illumina les traits de la jeune fille, faisant pétiller ses grands yeux bleus. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive Aragorn et Legolas étaient revenus.

\- La voir sourire est tout de même bien plus agréable, n'est-ce pas ? dit Gimli à ses compagnons.

\- Merci, merci…Mille fois merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous !

\- Ce sourire sur votre visage vaut tous les remerciements du monde, dit Aragorn en lui prenant les mains pour la forcer à s'assoir. Mais désormais un choix s'offre à vous, nous sommes à la poursuite d'une troupe d'Orc avec une bataille à la clef, nous accompagner comporte de nombreux risques.

\- le deuxième choix qui s'offre à moi est de mourir de faim ou de froid, seule, dans un monde que je ne connais pas. Mon choix est fait, mais votre avis entre en compte également.

Il lui fit un sourire et l'intima de le suivre à distance raisonnable des deux hommes.

\- Dites-moi, où avez-vous entendu parler de Magiciens ?

\- Oh, ses pommettes s'empourprèrent, ce n'était qu'un rêve… je veux dire… j'ai très bien pu délirer…

\- qu'avez-vous vu dans ce rêve ?

\- Ma mère… elle me parlait de chercher un magicien, elle fronça les sourcils dans un grand effort de concentration, elle m'a aussi parlé d'un héritier… Je me souviens vaguement d'un truc avec des ténèbres, et de la lumière… je crois…et c'est tout. Je suis désolée.

Aragorn resta un instant pensif, la main refermée sur une chaînette blanche autour de son cou.

\- J'ai l'intuition que notre rencontre n'est pas liée au hasard, jeune Olympe MacLewis, notre voyage continuera avec vous. Nous vous dévoilerons les secrets de notre quête en temps voulu. Je sais que mon dos ne sera pas aussi confortable que les bras de l'elfe mais notre route doit continuer.

C'est ainsi que la course poursuite reprit, Olympe de nouveau accrochée aux épaules d'Aragorn. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire tenir sa capuche, en vain. Le vent continua de fouetter son visage. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour un Teddy et un bonnet bien chaud. Au lieu de ça, elle enfonça son nez dans son écharpe aux couleurs qu'elle aimait tant, les paysages encore sombres défilant sous ses yeux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Olympe fait partie de la troupe pour de bon ! Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera pas :)

Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensés en commentaire, j'aime toujours autant ça !

Le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine !

Pleins de bonne chose et couvrez-vous bien, il commence à faire froid.

Bisouilles !


	4. Chapter 4

Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices (dans le doute je mets lecteurs aussi, mais s'il y a des garçons, par la culotte de Merlin, manifestez-vous !) le chapitre 4 est arrivé. Pour la petite histoire, c'est un évènement de ce chapitre qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire cette histoire.

Je suis vraiment navrée pour la retard du chapitre mais malheureusement ce n'est pas de mon fait, ma correctrice habituelle a eu un problème de pc.

Et juste pour info, avec ma copine Klara nous avons un autre compte nommé Klaralynn (Klara – Caroline, ouais je me vante mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé aussi….) ou la merveilleuse Klara a commencé la traduction de mon texte en anglais ! Alors bien évidement je suis plus que contente ! Et doublement merci pour la correction (vous pouvez l'applaudir).

Reviews :

Ysodehaine : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Mane-jei : Owi une fane ! Merci ! (s'en va pleurer de joie !)

Arwalia : Merci beaucoup, en tout cas moi je me délecte à l'écrire et à vous lire ) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Syhiatou : Merci ma bichette, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Klara : Bon bin tout est dit entre nous hein…ma merveilleuse traductrice ! :D

Ssyela : Oui ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, en plus je suis sûr que le collier lui irait bien ! Haha !

Tu as relevé un point intéressant avec Gimli, si elle est plus proche de lui c'est parce qu'il est plus extraverti qu'Aragorn ou Legolas. Mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiètes pas. Puis, faire ami ami avec elle pour l'instant ne fait pas partie de leurs priorités, deux de leurs amis sont en dangers de mort, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Guest : Ha pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, prendre mon temps c'est mon mot d'ordre, puis il ne faut pas oublier une chose : elle a dix-sept ans, elle est vraiment très jeune…

CelesteDiam1789 : ha mystère mystère pour le magicien blanc… Il pourrait y avoir des surprises ) Pour Harry Potter : oui, les livres sont ma base. Pour le seigneur des anneaux, tu le verras dans ce chapitre, je m'appuie sur les livres et les films.

Et surtout un grand MERCI pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font tellement plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !

Aller, je vous laisse à la lecture… l'action va enfin pouvoir commencer (au grand damne de notre petite Olympe, mais chuuuut elle ne le sait pas encore).

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le reste de la nuit fut bien plus long qu'Olympe ne l'aurait imaginé. Si elle ne s'était pas sentie s'endormir avec Legolas, avec Aragorn c'était une toute autre affaire. Sa marche saccadée et ses rebonds brusques lui donnaient des désagréables sensations de nausées. Un peu comme ce qu'elle ressentait après un transplanage. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et engourdies, sans parler de son porteur qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un bain. Et de beaucoup de savon…

Le soleil commença à chasser la nuit d'une jolie lueur rouge quand Legolas s'arrêta net devant eux, le nez en l'air.

\- Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

Olympe resta penaude quelques secondes après cette tirade mais les deux autres acquiescèrent les dires de l'Elfe et reprirent leur route.

\- Ah ouais, il vous en faut _vraiment_ pas beaucoup pour les présages sinistres à vous, commenta-t-elle à Aragorn, une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Les elfes ne font pas de présage à la légère, dit-il, outré.

\- Ouais, enfin chez moi on dit bien « _Ciel rouge le soir laisse bon espoir, Ciel rouge le matin, pluie en chemin »_ … sachant qu'en Angleterre il pleut à peu près neuf mois par an… si à chaque jour de pluie il devait y avoir des massacres il n'y aurait plus grand monde…

Elle senti Aragorn sourire, il semblait enclin à la discussion et elle décida de continuer. Il sentait peut être moins bon que Legolas, mais il était de meilleure compagnie.

\- Chez moi la divination est une discipline confuse, très imprécise. Notre professeur ne sait rien faire d'autre que nous prédire des malheurs ou des morts prématurées et douloureuses. Les véritables dons de voyance sont très rares.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue mon amie, mais je vous assure que vous pouvez pleinement vous fier aux elfes.

Olympe rigola intérieurement. Elle s'était rendue compte que quelques fois, l'elfe s'arrêtait dans sa course et observait le paysage ou fixait des points dans le ciel (que lui seul semblait voir) avec adoration.

Elle l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois sans y porter vraiment attention. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait remarqué, elle se retenait de rire chaque fois qu'elle s'en apercevait.

Elle l'imagina avec la grosse paire de lunettes rondes de Trelawney (son professeur de divination) élargissant ces yeux, lui lire les lignes de la main en lui prédisant qu'un grand malheur s'abattrait sur eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser quand cette image envahit son esprit.

Puis elle l'imagina s'arrêter soudainement devant eux et se retourner (toujours avec les lunettes de son professeur sur le nez) avant de crier d'un air paniqué :

« Une pomme vient de tomber de cet arbre ! Une grand-mère a dû se faire renverser par une chèvre ! »

Cette tirade, aussi idiote soit-elle, eut pour résultat de la faire exploser de rire. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès d'Aragorn qu'elle avait fait sursauter.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils atteignirent une colline laissant apparaitre de grandes plaines dégagées et bordées par une épaisse forêt.

\- Des cavaliers, s'écria soudain Aragorn, des cavaliers !

Effectivement, en faisant plus attention elle vit une masse sombre se mouvant rapidement sur l'herbe verte.

\- Cent cinq hommes, dit Legolas, à cinq lieux d'ici. Je peux apercevoir trois selles vides.

\- Perçants sont les yeux des elfes, sourit Aragorn en libérant les jambes d'Olympe. Des Rohirrim.

\- Que faisons-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous allons les attendre. Nous sommes en terrain dégagé et il est impossible de se cacher. Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure et peut-être recevrons-nous des nouvelles.

\- Ou des lances, railla Gimli.

\- Ce sont des amis ou des ennemis ? S'inquiéta Olympe

\- Ils n'aiment pas les Orques, je ne peux pas m'avancer plus.

Ils descendirent lentement de la colline. Olympe en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour s'offrir un moment d'intimité à l'abri des regards. Elle put enfin utiliser sa magie pour se décrasser elle enroula les bandes de tissus qu'Aragorn avait utilisées par-dessus ces chaussettes, s'offrant ainsi une protection pour marcher.

Elle détacha le chignon serré laissant ses boucles tomber librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses cheveux et ils avaient toujours été source de moqueries et d'insultes durant son enfance.

Puis elle retrouva Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas qui l'accueillir avec des regards stupéfaits. Ceci ne l'étonna pas, la masse de boucles faisait souvent cet effet aux gens. Rapidement, ils se reprirent et continuèrent leur descente.

\- Et bien, ma jeune amie, vous feriez pâlir de jalousie nombre de femmes nains avec une chevelure pareil, lui Gimli.

Olympe eu un sourire vague.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda-t-elle. On m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient affreux.

\- Jamais je n'oserai me moquer de vous !

\- Dans ce cas, je leur offrirais avec plaisir mais je ne leur garantirais pas plus de deux jours avant de vouloir se les arracher de la tête, dit-elle en rigolant.

La bonne humeur de ces quelques instants fut vite remplacée par l'appréhension de la rencontre avec les cavaliers. Personne ne semblait capable de lui dire comment ils allaient être accueillis. Ils s'installèrent au pied de la colline, emmitouflés dans leurs capes de voyage et attendirent. Il aurait été difficile de dire quoi de l'attente ou du froid qui les transperçait était le plus insupportable. Un peu à l'écart des autres, sa capuche tombant sur ses yeux, Olympe en profita pour regarder une nouvelle fois ses photos et vérifier la liste des sorts à utiliser au cas où la situation tournerait au vinaigre. Elle regarda d'un air mélancolique sa guitare dans le coin de son sac avant de ranger son grimoire.

Puis des des cris et des claqements de sabotsse firent entendre, des dizaines de chevaux au galop passèrent à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Cavalier du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des Hommes de la Marche ? Héla Aragorn.

Les rênes des montures furent tirées avec une rapidité surprenante et le bataillon fit immédiatement demi-tour. En moins de temps qui n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », ils étaient encerclés par un anneau de cavaliers, leurs lances pointées vers eux.

Olympe crue qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque, les sonorités brutales des sabots et des armures empirant la sensation d'oppression que leur position lui instillait déjà. Par automatisme, elle attrapa le premier bras qui se trouvait à sa portée. Elle était incapable de savoir ou poser les yeux, balayant un regard paniqué sur les chevaliers autour d'eux jusqu'à lui en donner le tournis.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand une voix s'éleva des rangs. Elle était entourée par ces compagnons et était agrippée à Aragorn.

\- Que font un elfe, un homme, un nain et un gamin dans le Riddermark ?

\- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien, dit Gimli un air de défi sur le visage.

Olympe mit un moment à comprendre que celui qui avait posé la question était l'homme qui à présent descendait de cheval et pour faire face à Aragorn.

\- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Le temps qu'Olympe ne saisisse les sens de ces paroles, Legolas avait déjà bandé son arc et pointait une flèche vers l'homme en armure.

\- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !

Voyant la situation dégénérer, Aragorn se précipita sur Legolas pour lui faire baisser son arme.

\- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloin et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi.

\- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Il ôta son heaume, laissant découvrir un beau visage encadré de cheveux blonds. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et viens, à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets, dit-il en fixant Olympe toujours encapuchonnée. Il me semble que vous avez omis de me présenter votre compagnon, une lueur suspecte dans l'œil. Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il, pourquoi ne parles tu pas ? Es-tu muet ? S'impatienta l'homme en haussant son épée vers elle.

Elle croisa le regard d'Aragorn et après un bref signe de tête de sa part, elle ôta sa capuche.

\- Je m'appelle Olympe, dit-elle finalement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. .

A son grand étonnement il sembla soudain décontenancé.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle de vous avoir ainsi menacé. Puis-je savoir ce qu'une jeune fille fait seule, entourée de trois hommes ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Aragorn.

 _Il pourrait me poser la question directement. Mufle !_

\- Il s'agit de ma filleule, affirma Aragorn en plaçant une main protectrice sur son épaule. Ses parents ont été par des Orcs, je suis le seul parent qui lui reste.

Olympe resta sans voix tandis que le cavalier l'interrogeait du regard. Elle se reprit et hocha la tête, approuvant l'histoire d'Aragorn.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, poursuivit-il. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

\- Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

Il fit une pause puis continua : « Ils étaient nombreux et lourdement armés, vous n'auriez pas tardés à passer de chasseur à proie, si vous les aviez rejoints.

\- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? Le pressa Gimli, désespéré.

\- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilées les carcasses et les avons brûlés. Il désigna une épaisse fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel.

\- Morts ? Répéta Gimli comme pour soi-même.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle ne les comprenait que trop bien.

\- Je suis désolé, repris le cavalier. Il siffla, Hasufel ! Arod ! Mewyn ! Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleures fortunes qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Les trois chevaux arrivèrent, tenu par un soldat tandis qu'il les présentait. Hasufel était gris, Arod baie et le dernier, Mewyn, avait une robe dorée.

 _Enfin la dernière_ , pensa Olympe.

Elle flatta l'encolure de l'animal, elle a toujours aimé les chevaux et avait eu la chance de pouvoir prendre part à quelques cours d'équitation avant d'arriver à Poudlard et de troquer son poney pour un balai.

Legolas était en train de retirer la selle d'Arod en disant à Gimli qu'ils monteraient ensemble et Aragorn conversait encore avec le cavalier. Elle profita de cet instant où personne ne lui prêtait attention pour s'installer avec agilité sur la scelle de Mewyn.

 _Solidarité féminine ma belle_.

Elle intercepta quelques regards lubriques ou désapprobateurs des cavaliers autour d'elle.

 _Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu une femme monter à cheval ?_

\- Olympe, as-tu besoin d'ai…

La question d'Aragorn resta coincée dans sa gorge, elle était déjà en scelle les jambes bien exposées à la vue de tous. Bizarrement cela ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tira la cape de la jeune fille sur ses jambes.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'exhiber ainsi, fais attention.

\- Comment ça m'exhiber ?

\- Tu es très peu vêtue…dit Aragorn à mi-voix faisant mine de resserrer la selle pour ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- « très peu vêtue » ? répéta-t-elle dubitative. Elle nota aussi le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

-Tes vêtements… ils laissent voir toutes tes formes, s'impatienta Aragorn.

\- Oui, ça s'appelle un pantalon. Vous en portez un aussi, il me semble, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je veux dire…écoute, pour eux, pour l'instant, tu es ma filleule, alors ne leur donne pas l'occasion de te faire passer pour… Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour qu'Olympe saisisse le sens de sa pensée. ...pour ce que tu n'es pas.

\- Parce que je suis en pantalon je devrais forcément être une roulure ? S'indigna-t-elle, la moutarde commençant sérieusement à lui monter au nez. C'est ça, votre monde ?

\- Ne déforme pas mes propos. Je ne sais pas comment les femmes se vêtissent là d'où tu viens mais sache qu'ici c'est indécent. Ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de salir ton image.

Il fit demi-tour sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle en profita pour jeter des regards noirs aux Rohirim qui l'entouraient, le visage rougi par la colère.

 _Merde, mais c'est quoi ce monde ? Un retour au moyen âge ? Le retour de la misogynie en puissance ?_

\- Adieu, dit finalement leur chef en remontant à cheval. Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoirs, c'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Mademoiselle, il la salua d'un signe de tête et après un dernier regard vers le groupe, s'écria : « Vers le nord ! »

Et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient seuls, la trainée de poussière que les cavaliers laissaient sur leur passage encore suspendue au-dessus du sol.

D'un mouvement de rênes elle guida Mewyn dans la direction de la fumée montante, trop vexée pour les attendre ou même leur parler. Sa colère se dissipa vite quand ses compagnons, le visage triste et fermé, la rattrapèrent sans un mot.

Elle aurait voulu les encourager, leur dire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir mais les dernières paroles du cavalier tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. « _N'ayez pas trop d'espoirs, c'est peine perdue sur ces terres._ » Que leur dire après cela ? Parfois il valait mieux agir.

Elle donna un coup aux étriers et passa au galop elle fut vite dépassée par Legolas et Gimli puis Aragorn arriva à sa hauteur. Les expressions sur leurs visages lui fendaient le cœur.

 _Merlin, faites que nous les retrouvions…_

Olympe ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait alors qu'ils galopaient mais elle sut qu'ils approchaient avant même de les apercevoir. Une odeur pestilentielle de chair brulée et de décomposition emplit l'air puis elle les vit, empilés, envelopés dans une fumée dense qui grimpait vers le ciel. Une lance était plantée au sol, surmontée d'une tête d'Uruk'hai.

 _S'ils voulaient faire passer un message, je pense que c'est réussi._

La monture de Légolas et Gimli lui bloqua soudainement le passage.

\- Vous devriez nous attendre ici. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour une jeune fille, expliqua l'Elfe avant de mettre pied à terre et d'aider son ami à descendre.

Elle s'apprêta à protester quand un bruit curieux, spongieux sous les sabots de sa jument attira son attention. Comme si elle marchait sur quelque chose de gluant. Elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder plus attentivement.

 _Des boyaux ! Par Morgan…_

Devant cette vision d'horreur, des brides de souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé oublier refirent surface. Des décombres…des corps, partout…parfois des visages familiers qu'elle les enjambait… des cris…

Malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne put cacher la pâleur qui avait envahi ses traits et l'étrange manière dont les choses semblaient à présent tournoyer autour d'elle. Et cette répugnante odeur qui lui donnait des hauts le cœur… Elle sursauta quand une poigne lui attrapa le bras gauche.

 _Tiens, deux Légolas ?_

Elle voyait bouger leurs lèvres, sûrement qu'ils lui parlaient, mais elle n'entendait rien, rien part un violent bourdonnement qui tournait autour d'elle. D'ailleurs tout tournait, même les deux Legolas.

Voyant Olympe devenir blanche comme un linge et tanguer dangereusement de son cheval, Gilmi avertit l'elfe qui la rattrapa par le bras avant sa chute.

\- Vous allez bien ? Olympe, vous m'entendez ?

N'obtenant pas de réaction de la jeune fille, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit glisser de la selle pour la ramener sur la terre ferme. Mais c'était sans compter ses jambes qui ne la portaient plus.

Olympe, elle, ne comprenait rien. D'à cheval elle était passée aux bras de Legolas et des bras de Legolas elle était passée à l'herbe.

Elle sentie qu'il essayait de lui faire boire quelque chose. Une boisson fraiche et sucrée qui s'écoula doucement dans sa bouche. Après quelques gorgées ses oreilles se débouchèrent, sa tête cessa de tanguer et son esprit redevint clair.

\- Vous reprenez des couleurs, vous allez mieux ? l'interrogea Legolas, qui la maintenait assise, gourde à la main.

\- O..Oui, je crois.

\- C'est de notre faute, nous n'aurions pas dû vous amener si près des carcasses. Et vous n'avez presque rien dans l'estomac…

\- Vos amis, vous les avez retrouvés ?

\- Ils sont en train de chercher, je vais devoir aller les rejoindre…Vous vous en sortirez ?

\- Je serai sur pied dans un instant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Cherchez vos amis, c'est plus urgent.

Il lui sourit et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule avant de retourner aider ses compagnons.

 _C'est ça le courage des Gryffondors ? Tomber dans les pommes à la première occasion ?_

Elle retrouva le contrôle de ses membres assez rapidement et le choc passé, elle rejoignit la compagnie pour apporter son aide. Elle aurait aimé sortir sa baguette et mettre tout en lévitation pour faciliter le travail mais elle devait se contenter de la façon moldue : à la main. Plus le temps avançait, plus la compagnie désespérait.

\- C'est une de leurs ceintures, dit finalement Gimli, les restes d'un tressage de cuire brulés entre les mains.

Olympe lâcha les pièces d'armures au sol, trop fatiguée et accablée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Legolas entama une prière en Elfique et Aragorn hurla de rage en frappant dans un casque.

 _Fini, ils sont bel et bien morts._

\- On les a abandonnés, soupira Gimli.

Mais un détail dans la terre sembla intriguer Aragorn.

\- Un Hobbit était allongé ici, l'autre là, expliqua-t'il en tâtant le sol. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées… Leurs liens ont été coupés, Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat... et vont vers la Forêt de Fangorn.

\- Fangorn. Quelle folie les a conduits là ? Gémit Gimli.

\- Ça veut dire qu'ils sont en vie ? S'exclama Olympe, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Il y a des chances, répondit Aragorn.

\- Qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ? Olympe commença à avancer mais elle fut retenue par Aragorn.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu nous accompagnes cette fois. Nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous pourrions tomber.

\- Alors quoi ? Je reste là à vous attendre en regardant l'herbe pousser ? Vous étiez prêt à m'amener dans une bataille suicide contre des Orcs mais visiter une forêt c'est trop dangereux ? Elle rigola du comique de la situation un instant, me faites pas rire, elle emboîta le pas, je vous accompagne. Et c'est pas négociable !

\- Du sang d'orque, commenta Gimli après analyse de l'hémoglobine qu'il avait trouvé sur une écorce.

La troupe suivait Aragorn au petit trot dans l'épaisse forêt de Fangorn depuis un moment. Olympe tenait assez bien le rythme, à sa grande surprise.

\- Ces traces sont étranges, observa Aragorn en s'arrêtant.

\- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, dit Gimli

\- Cette forêt est vieille, expliqua Legolas. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs... et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux.

Un grincement sinistre résonna autour d'eux. Olympe posa sa main sur sa baguette, prête à la brandir. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait marcher, elle pouvait s'enfuir en courant s'ils menaçaient de la brûler vive. Elle aurait bien utilisé le sortilège d'amnésie mais la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait essayé elle a fait perdre complètement la mémoire au sujet test.

\- Gimli ! Abaissez votre hache.

Il leva les mains en l'air et la forêt redevint calme.

\- Ils ont des sentiments, mon ami. Et cela grâce aux Elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leurs ont appris à parler.

\- Des arbres qui parlent ! Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce-que ça parle ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil.

Olympe sourit à cette tirade.

\- Chez nous, nous avons un arbre qui cogne, partagea-t'elle en repensant au Saule Cogneur, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir écouté.

Leoglas avertit Aragron de quelque chose en Elfique et tout le monde se tut, la tension palpable. Olympe tenait fermement sa baguette contre sa jambe.

\- Le Magicien Blanc approche.

\- Et c'est un ennemi ? interrogea Olympe, Gimli hocha la tête.

… _Magicien Blanc…_

\- Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort, dit Aragorn en sortant son épée, Gimli prépara sa hache et Légolas arma son arc, Olympe, tu restes derrière moi. Il faut faire vite.

Olympe obtempéra. D'un mouvement, les trois compagnons se retournèrent, lançant hache et flèche sur une aveuglante lumière blanche qui brisa les attaques sans difficultés. La lame d'Aragorn rougit de chaleur, le forçant à la lâcher.

 _De la magie !_

Olympe brandit sa baguette prête à attaquer mais son protecteur la bloqua derrière lui.

 _Merde !_

\- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits, fit l'homme dont la lumière blanche dissimulait le visage.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Ils sont passés par ici avant hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

 _Non._

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

L'éblouissante lumière se dissipa jusqu'à disparaître totalement laissant place à un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la longue barbe blanche.

 _Dumbledore ?_

\- Cela ne se peut, continua Aragorn.

\- Pardonnez-moi, dit Legolas en s'inclinant, je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

\- Je suis Saroumane. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.

\- Vous êtes tombé.

… _Magicien Blanc…_

\- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent. Et je m'égarais hors de la pensée du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

\- Gandalf !

\- Gandalf…C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait… Gandalf Le Gris. C'était mon nom.

Si la bonne humeur et le soulagement s'emparait de la troupe, Olympe avait le cerveau qui bouillonnait. Les mots « Magicien Blanc » résonnaient comme un écho aux quatre coins de sa boîte crânienne. Où avait-elle entendu ça déjà ? Il faisait de la magie. Il y avait donc bel et bien de magie dans ce monde !

\- Je suis Gandalf Le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment…

Mais sa phrase fut interrompue par des volutes de fumée bleue empruntant l'apparence d'un gros félin se déplaçant avec rapidité autour de chaque membre du groupe pour finalement se dissiper à son point d'origine : Olympe.

Elle profita de la surprise générale pour prendre la parole.

\- Monsieur Gandalf, ma mère m'a dit que vous seriez dans la capacité de m'aider. Je m'appelle Olympe, je viens d'un autre monde…et je suis une sorcière.

* * *

Non ! Non! Ne me haïssez pas ! Mais c'est bien la fin du chapitre !

Voilà, Olympe a dévoilé sa magie ! L'évènement que vous me réclamez depuis le début est arrivé ! Allez, Review Review ! Donnez-moi vos avis en échange vous aurez... un bisou Legolas ! (sur la joue, je précise hein, mais soyez contente ça aurait été une fic sur Loki vous n'auriez rien eu...je partage pas Tom Hiddleston).

Allez Bisouille !


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà ! le chapitre 5 est là ! J'espère que vous avez bien supporté l'attente et je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour le publier ! (shame shame). Merci à Klara pour ses supers corrections, sans elle le texte ne serait pas ce qu'il est.

Review :

Ssyela : Non ! ne me tue pas ! (si tu me tue tu n'auras pas la suite ! Ha ! ) c'est bon, pas de panique, il est là ! Merci pour tes reviews aussi régulières !

Grain de sable : Merci pour ta super review ! mais on s'est déjà tout dit je crois )

Guest : Tu auras les réactions des personnages dans ce chapitre ! Et n'hésite pas à te mettre un pseudo, je trouve « Guest » extrêmement impersonnel. Merci de ta review !

Laureskellington : Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Avant de vous laisser à l'histoire je voudrai vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Je suis une fiction sur SdA nommée **L'éveil immortel** écrit par **Roselben** depuis sa cré est vraiment très belle et bien écrite et je suis juste outrée par le peu de popularité qu'elle a alors qu'elle est absolument magnifique. Donc, je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup de notoriété moi-même mais s'il vous prend l'envie d'y jeter un œil et (sait-on jamais) de l'apprécier, laissez-y un commentaire !

Encore une chose… Nous sommes le premier janvier alors… Bonne Année ! Je vous souhaite une année pleine de bonne choses, de bonne santé, de joie et de chapitre de toute les fanfictions et livres que vous aimez !

Aller, j'arrête de vous embêter ! On se retrouve après le chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Gandalf observa la jeune fille avec un intérêt non dissimulé. En réalité, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole il ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence.

Par contre le reste du groupe ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Ce fut un rire gras qui rompit le silence.

\- Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Vous êtes vraiment de plus en plus surprenante, ma jeune amie ! S'esclaffa le nain.

Legolas et Aragorn se contentèrent d'un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle en bousculant tout le monde et lui saisit le menton afin d'examiner son visage. Elle vit ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux s'élargir de surprise.

\- Fíriel, chuchota t'il.

\- Pardon ? Le magicien la regardait droit dans les yeux mais semblait être ailleurs, comme s'il ne la voyait plus.

\- Non, c'est impossible…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est impossible ?

Elle regarda ses compagnons à tour de rôle, les interrogeant du regard. Aucun ne semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle perdit patience.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle. Le vieil homme cligna des yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Alors, vous pouvez me faire rentrer chez moi ?

\- Vous avez de nombreuses choses à apprendre, jeune Olympe, mais le temps des révélations n'est pas encore venu, j'en suis navré. L'heure est grave, nous devons aller à Edoras sans plus attendre.

Sur ces mots il s'élança, suivi de près par le reste du groupe.

 _Quoi ? C'est tout ? Et mon problème alors ?_

\- Edoras ? C'est pas tout à côté, fit remarquer Gimli.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Quelles révélations ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

\- Nous savons savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan et que le Roi va mal, dit Aragorn.

\- Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir ! Nous nous pencherons sur votre cas, jeune fille, en temps voulu. Je ne possède pas encore les réponses à vos questions mais en revanche, vous en avez aux miennes.

\- Vous être en train de me dire que ce n'est pas le moment ? S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien, ralla Gimli. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits dans cet horrible endroit, sombre et humide, infecté d'arbres ? Des grincements sinistres résonnèrent autour d'eux. Je veux dire charmante, très charmante forêt...

Olympe était à bout de forces et énervée. Savoir que l'on ignorait ses questions ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. Les autres conversaient encore mais elle ne les écoutait plus. Elle préféra s'écarter du groupe pour essayer de se calmer. Baguette à la main, elle décida de s'acharner sur un rocher, hurlant presque les maléfices qu'elle lançait.

\- EXPULSO ! CONFRIGO !

Les sortilèges fusaient, créant de nombreuses explosions et détonations. Des dizaines d'éclats de rocs bondissaient autour d'elle.

Injuste ! C'était si injuste ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle endurer tout ça ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi devait-elle TOUJOURS prendre sur elle sans rien dire ?

Quand elle se détourna de la roche il ne restait plus qu'un amas de graviers. Elle s'empressa de rattraper le groupe à la lisière de la forêt. Ils avaient récupéré les chevaux. Tous prirent soin de ne pas parler de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Un long sifflement mélodieux s'éleva dans les airs. Olympe comprit rapidement qu'il venait de Gandalf et quelques instants plus tard un superbe cheval à la robe blanche apparu, galopant vers eux.

\- C'est un des Mearas, commenta Legolas, à moins que mes yeux soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie.

\- Gripoil, énonça le magicien une fois le cheval à sa hauteur. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers. Avant que nous partions, je voudrais _m'entretenir_ avec vous, Olympe. Oh, il se retourna comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose et s'adressa aux trois hommes, et je vous demanderai de ne pas intervenir.

Il passa son bras derrière ses épaules et la guida à une vingtaine de mètres du groupe.

\- On est assez loin, non ? demanda Olympe irritée.

\- Assez loin pour quoi ?

\- Si vous avez des questions à me poser, je pense que d'ici ils ne les entendront pas, l'avertit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Effectivement, dans le cas où je voudrais vous poser des questions, bien sûr. Néanmoins, les oreilles indiscrètes ne sont pas la raison pour laquelle je vous ai prise à l'écart, et devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, il ajouta : Sortez votre baguette voulez-vous ? Très bien, maintenant, attaquez-moi.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur le ton de quelqu'un qui commande un croissant dans une boulangerie.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous avez correctement entendu, attaquez-moi.

\- Mais…Non, je ne peux…

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Je veux avoir un aperçu de vos compétences autre qu'en combat singulier face à un rocher !

Piquée dans sa fierté, elle acquiesça et les sortilèges jaillirent.

\- _Impédimenta_! _Atakunto_! _Expeliarmus_!

Le vieillard para les sortilèges avec une facilité déconcertante, se protégeant avec son bâton. Il se contentait de les bloquer sans passer à l'offensive. Elle changea donc de méthode.

\- _Avis_! et de minuscules oiseaux sortirent de sa baguette, _Oppugno_!

Pendant que le magicien était occupé à éviter les oiseaux qui le pourchassaient, elle lança un _Stupefix_ informulé. Le sort le percuta de plein fouet et il s'écroula par terre. Elle courue à ses côtés et défit l'enchantement.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Vous n'avez pas toujours besoin de formuler vos sortilèges alors ? l'interrogea-t-il en ignorant sa question.

\- Non, c'est juste plus compliqué...Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Je suis même ravi.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Mais il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le groupe. Vous savez que la plupart du temps quand on pose une question, on attend une réponse ! rala-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Gandalf, qui de toute façon jouait la sourde oreille.

\- Nous partons, annonça t'il en montant sur Gripoil, vers Edoras !

\- Et Olympe ? demanda Aragorn.

\- Elle vient avec nous.

Ils chevauchèrent tout le jour durant, ne s'arrêtant qu'en de rares occasions. Elle avait espéré qu'en rencontrant un sorcier elle verrait un balai volant à ses côtés mais quand elle avait interrogé Gandalf sur le sujet il s'était contenté de la dévisager.

Une fois le soleil couché, ils décidèrent au grand soulagement d'Olympe de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Sa mauvaise humeur ne l'avait pas quittée de la journée et mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le montrer. Si son corps était habitué à porter son sac de cours et à courir dans les couloirs de l'école pour ne pas arriver en retard, passer toute la journée à cheval avec uniquement un morceau de pain de mie dans l'estomac c'était trop lui demander. Tous ses membres la tiraillaient. Ses jambes étaient raidies par la chevauchée et ses mains, pleines d'ampoules, la faisaient grimacer de douleur dès qu'elle tentait de serrer les poings.

Elle s'occupa d'apporter du bois qu'elle enflamma ensuite d'un coup de baguette sous les yeux émerveillés de la compagnie. Ils en profitèrent pour cuisiner deux lapins qu'ils avaient chassés.

\- Nous ne plantons pas de tentes ou d'abris ? S'étonna Olympe.

\- Nous voyageons léger, se contenta de répondre Aragorn.

 _Dormir à belle étoile. Génial…Bon, à la première occasion je révise mes sortilèges et je nous fabrique une tente version sorcière. Faut pas pousser non plus._

\- Vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, je crois, _mademoiselle la sorcière_ , avança finalement Gimli pendant le repas.

Olympe vit bien qu'Aragorn et Legolas étaient aussi curieux que Gimli mais seulement trop polis pour le montrer. Gandalf, lui, restait à l'écart à observer le ciel rouge qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

 _Puis après tout, je leur dois bien ça._

\- C'est vrai. Je pense que vous avez le droit à des explications. Allez-y, posez-moi des questions, je ne saurai pas par où commencer sinon.

\- Déjà, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? interrogea Legolas, plus vif que les autres.

Il avait planté ses yeux dans les siens et encore une fois elle se sentie atrocement mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle parlait à Aragorn ou Gimli. L'elfe la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux avec une raideur et une intensité qui finissait par lui faire baisser les yeux à chaque fois.

En y repensant, elle se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'il desserrait les dents à son égard depuis la « déclaration ».

\- Et bien…Avant tout, il faut savoir que votre monde ressemble au mien. Mais au mien d'il y a au moins 500 ans et à cette période ont torturait et brulait les femmes qui étaient soupçonnées de sorcellerie. Et quand vous m'avez parlé de Magiciens... il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi. Tant que je ne voyais pas de magie de mes propres yeux, je ne pouvais pas risquer de me faire tuer…

Legolas acquiesça.

\- Ils brûlaient des femmes ? répéta Gimli abasourdi.

\- Oh, pas que. Dès qu'une femme était soupçonnée... si elle soignait quelqu'un grâce à des plantes médicinales ou que quelqu'un lançait une rumeur… Dans le doute, on l'exécutait. Et les moldus, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ont toujours été très inventifs pour ce qui était de tuer ou torturer. Parfois ils les accrochaient à des pierres qu'ils laissaient couler dans une rivière. Si elle se détachait et qu'elle ressortait c'était une sorcière, si elle se noyait…bien, c'est que ce n'en était pas une. Naturellement il s'agissait presque toujours de moldues innocentes.

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Et encore, ce n'est rien comparé au massacre de Salem. Mais maintenant les choses ont évolué et le monde magique est plus ou moins caché. Pour les autres, nous n'existons pas. Les rares fois où les moldus nous ont remarqué, ils finissaient toujours par vouloir nous exterminer.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Ils ne pourraient pas simplement vous accepter ? demanda Aragorn.

\- À cause de la peur l'homme a peur de la différence et nous avons en main un objet qui peut presque tout faire... et ça va de préparer ses bagages à commettre un meurtre. Nous sommes trop puissants et dangereux pour eux. À leurs yeux, nous serions une menace à éradiquer.

\- Votre monde est étrange.

\- Vous voulez que je vous le montre un peu, mon monde si _étrange_ ? dit-elle en ouvrant son sac.

À la surprise générale, elle s'enfonça dedans jusqu'à l'épaule et en sortit son vieux grimoire. Elle revint avec un tas de photos puis s'installa entre Gimli et Legolas afin que tout le groupe puisse les voir.

\- Ça c'est une photo de mon école, là c'est Lisa et Morgan, mes amies. On était en train de réviser dans le parc, précisa-t'elle en désignant les deux jeunes filles qui arrêtèrent d'écrire pour faire coucou à l'objectif avec un château en arrière-plan.

\- Elles bougent ! Comment sont-elles entrées à l'intérieur ? demanda Gimli émerveillé.

\- Elles ne sont jamais rentrées… C'est l'appareil photo qui fait ça, enfin… c'est compliqué. Dites vous que c'est comme un tableau qui bouge, seulement c'est un cliché de la vie réelle.

\- Là c'est Morgan pendant un match de quidditch, c'est un sport, elle est poursuiveuse ... Ça c'est Pré-au-Lard, le village à côté de l'école, ça c'est la salle commune de ma maison, ça… c'est Mattew, un copain qui s'est encore amusé à me piquer mon appareil. En effet, on voyait le visage d'un jeune homme faire des grimaces en gros plan.

Elle leur donna le reste des photos le temps de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Ils furent interrompus dans leur contemplation par une détonation ainsi qu'un violent flash de lumière. Aragorn se leva d'un bon, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée mais il ne trouva qu'Olympe, tout sourire, avec un curieux appareil dans les mains. Une feuille ivoire en sortit et la jeune fille se réinstalla à sa place, les yeux rivés sur le fin rectangle blanc.

Petit à petit des couleurs apparurent, puis des visages et un décor, puis un mouvement : Aragorn se redressant soudainement et les mines ahuries des deux autres.

\- Mais c'est nous ! s'exclama l'elfe.

\- Et oui, c'est une photographie.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda Gimli en tendant une photo à Olympe.

\- Oh, c'est ma maman et mes frères. J'ai pris cette photo cet été avant de partir à Poudlard.

\- Votre mère est superbe, affirma t 'il, faisant circuler la photo parmi le groupe pour prouver ses dires. Votre père n'y est pas ?

Elle eut un sourire gêné.

\- Il est mort, il y a trois ans.

\- Je suis navré, murmura Gimli.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir... et puis, c'était pendant la guerre…

Et vraiment, elle ne lui en voulait pas mais brusquement, une tristesse infinie l'envahit. Parler de son père remontait d'horribles souvenirs.

D'habitude, lorsque quelque chose lui rappelait son père, elle souriait, empreinte de souvenirs heureux. Mais la façon dont il leur avait été arraché refaisait surface pour lui briser le cœur.

 _Injuste… Injuste… Tout comme ma présence ici !_

Elle continuait de leur montrer de nombreuses photographies : les couloirs de son école, la grande salle et son plafond magique. Profitant de l'intérêt qu'ils portaient aux les images, elle s'éclipsa pour trouver un peu de solitude. Elle s'enfonça un peu dans le bois et s'installa contre un tronc. Des sanglots silencieux la secouèrent. Son monde lui manquait terriblement.

\- Les larmes ne sont pas une honte. Encore moins dans votre cas. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Gandalf s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, rétorqua-t'elle avec amertume. Mais aussitôt elle capitula, trop lasse pour se battre.

Ils me manquent tous tellement, soupira-t-elle en essuyant vainement ses joues. Je ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Au contraire, je pense que ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard si vous avez croisé la route de l'héritier d'Isildur. Je sens que vous aurez votre rôle à jouer dans cette quête.

 _L'héritier d'Isildur…_

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans son esprit. Comme un écho lointain qui essayait de remonter à la surface. La voix de sa mère envahit son esprit :

 _« Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre aux côtés de l'héritier d'Isildur… »_

\- Comment ça se fait que ma mère connaisse ce monde ? Demanda-t-elle, soudain ahurie. Elle m'a conseillée en rêve, elle m'a parlé d'un magicien Blanc. Vous avez dit quelque chose quand vous m'avez vue… quand vous avez vu mon visage. Les connexions semblèrent se faire les unes après les autres dans l'esprit d'Olympe. Je lui ressemble… Je ressemble à ma mère… Vous connaissiez ma mère ?! Gandalf ! Cria-t'elle devant son regard fuyant.

\- J'ai connu une femme nommée Fíriel, avoua-t'il d'un ton bourru. Une elfe qui a disparu il y a plus d'un millénaire. Il se trouve que vous lui ressemblez ! Et cela me contrarie mais Saroumane est celui qui l'a le mieux connue.

\- Un millénaire ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie. Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi ma mère connaît-elle ce monde ? Les visions sont plutôt communes chez les sorciers... mais connaitre des personnes d'un autre monde ça en est une autre ! C'est vous le magicien Blanc ! Oh je ne comprends plus rien…

\- Je suis le Magicien Blanc depuis peu. Si votre mère s'en référait à ce monde en parlant de Magicien Blanc, elle parlait sans doute de Saroumane.

\- Je croyais que c'était un ennemi.

\- Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas…

\- Donc en gros, j'ai été envoyée, Merlin seul sait comment, dans un monde qui semble avoir cinq cents ans de retard sur le mien et la seule personne susceptible d'avoir des informations qui me permettraient de rentrer chez moi est, depuis peu, l'ennemi publique n°1 qui veut détruire l'humanité tout entière !

Ai-je bien résumé la situation, _Monsieur le Magicien_ ?

Le ton qu'elle employait ne plaisait manifestement pas à Gandalf et elle savait que son comportement était insolent mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle était désespérée et surtout, elle en avait marre de ce magicien qui tournait toujours autour du pot et attendait des heures avant de lui donner les informations dont elle avait besoin. Et les brides d'informations qu'elle découvrait n'étaient absolument pas à son goût.

\- Une confrontation avec Saroumane, à l'avenir, est inévitable. Nous l'interrogerons alors. Mais pour l'instant, nous nous dirigeons vers Edoras chez les Rohirim. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi afin d'avoir le contrôle sur son peuple. Je ne peux prédire comment nous serons accueillis, mais si nous sommes séparés n'utilisez en aucun cas votre magie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'ils vous voient l'utiliser alors que vous n'êtes pas à mes côtés, ils penseront que vous êtes une envoyée du Mordor. Peu importeront vos arguments : dans le doute, ils vous tueront. Ne sous-estimez jamais quelqu'un dont les pensées sont déformées par la peur. Officiellement, vous serez mon élève. Cela suffira à éviter les soupçons.

\- Je suis déjà la filleule d'Aragorn.

\- Ah bon ? dit-il amusé, et bien vous serez les deux ! Si quelqu'un vous demande d'où vous venez, restez vague. Je ne veux pas que vos origines remontent aux oreilles de Sauron.

Sur ces mots, il se releva pour partir mais elle l'interrompit.

\- Gandalf ! Elle décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et poursuivit : Je vous demande pardon pour mon comportement désagréable…

Il s'agenouilla afin de lui faire face.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider mais vous devrez être patiente parce que votre cas n'est pas une priorité. Avec la guerre à nos portes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous éparpiller et de perdre de vue notre but. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- Dix-sept ans…Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant. Pourtant la guerre ne vous est pas étrangère, je me trompe ? Elle secoua la tête. Ne vous braquez pas mais vous êtes tellement obnubilée par vos soucis que vous en oubliez de regarder autour de vous. Je ne cherche en aucun cas à minorer ce qui vous arrive et nous trouverons tôt ou tard une solution. En attendant, n'oubliez pas de vivre et d'observer ce qui vous entoure. Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour ça. Je vous disais à l'instant que vous avez votre rôle à jouer… Parfois les âme meurtries et tourmentées ont simplement besoin d'une touche de douceur pour ne pas se perdre dans les abimes de leur cœur.

Olympe resta un moment à méditer sur le sens de ses paroles et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Aucun des membres du groupe n'était responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pas à leur faire subir sa frustration.

Quand elle retourna au campement il ne restait que des braises incandescentes du feu qui leur avait servi à cuisiner. Gimli semblait dormir et ses autres compagnons paraissaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Après avoir rangé ses photos elle sortit sa guitare de son sac. La chute qu'elle lui avait accidentellement infligée à son arrivée l'avait bien abimée. La caisse était enfoncée et deux cordes avaient cédées. Elle la répara en un tour de baguette et commença à l'accorder.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu pareil instrument, constata Legolas en face.

\- Ah bon ? Vous ne connaissez pas la guitare ?

\- Du tout.

La guitare telle qu'Olympe la connaissait était une invention plutôt récente finalement, elle ne s'en souvint qu'après coup.

\- Ça ressemble un peu au luth dans l'aspect mais ça n'a pas du tout le même son.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur les cordes, jouant l'introduction musicale de l'une de ses chansons préférées : _Blackbird_ des Beatles.

Une fois l'ouverture du morceau terminée, elle s'interrompit, attendant les réactions.

\- Et c'est tout ? demanda Gimli qui s'était réveillé.

\- Je ne faisais qu'une démo pour vous faire découvrir l'instrument, rigola Olympe.

\- Allons ne vous faites pas prier, ralla le nain.

\- Très bien, très bien…

Elle joua l'introduction plusieurs fois avant de trouver le bon moment pour poser sa voix. Elle n'avait pas une voix magnifique, mais elle était douce et cela suffisait pour ce qu'elle chantait.

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Merle chantant au plus profond de la nuit

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
_ Prend ces ailes brisées et apprend à voler

 _All your life_  
Toute ta vie  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._  
Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour prendre ton envol

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
_ Merle chantant au plus profond de la nuit  
 _Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
_ Prend ces yeux enfoncés et apprend à voir  
 _All your life_  
Toute ta vie  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free._  
Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour être libre

 _You were only waiting for this moment to be free._  
Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour être libre

 _Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_  
Vole merle, vole merle

 _Into the light of the dark black night._  
Dans la lumière de la sombre nuit noire

 _Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Merle chantant au plus profond de la nuit

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
_ Prend ces ailes brisées et apprend à voler  
 _All your life_  
Toute ta vie  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise._  
Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour prendre ton envol

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour prendre ton envol

 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour prendre ton envol

Le dernier accord vibra doucement sous les doigts d'Olympe avant de s'éteindre.

\- C'est une belle chanson et vous avez une voix très plaisante, commenta Legolas, mais c'est insolite : Ici les chansons servent à conter des histoires.

\- Disons que chez moi, les chansons permettent de parler de sentiments individuels. C'est la passion qui domine. Il faut ressentir quelque chose quand on écoute une chanson. Tout le monde se sent concerné par une chanson qui parle d'un amour perdu comme : « _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_ … » ou une belle chanson d'amour : « _All you need is love…All you need is love… All you need is love, love… Love is all you need_ ».

Elle chantonna ces deux airs accompagnée de sa guitare, elle avait enfin l'impression de revivre un peu. Son humeur s'éclaircissait un peu. Mais la fatigue prit petit à petit le dessus et ses paupières se firent lourdes. Ses doigts s'ankylosèrent dans l'air froid.

\- En parlant d'amour, un fiancé attend-il votre retour dans votre monde ? l'interrogea le nain, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil.

\- Un quoi ? Un fiancé ? Elle rit un instant. Non non, bien sûr que non ! La compagnie ne semblait pas trouver ça spécialement drôle. Mais enfin, je suis trop jeune !

\- Personne ne fait battre votre cœur là d'où vous venez ? L'interrogea Aragorn.

\- Si, mon professeur de potion quand il nous rappelle qu'on avait un devoir à rendre que j'ai oublié de faire ! Ha ha ! Enfin, plus sérieusement…non pas vraiment.

\- Vous devriez tous dormir, conseilla Gandalf, le regard fixé vers l'Est, notre halte ne sera que de quelques heures.

Olympe rangea sa guitare et chercha des yeux un endroit où dormir. Gimli l'invita en tapotant le sol entre lui et Legolas. Elle s'installa entre eux et sortit son bocal. En un tour de baguette, une flamme bleue y apparut. Elle se servit de son sac comme oreiller, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine et se pelotonna dans sa cape de voyage, le verre chaud contre son ventre.

\- Dame Olympe ? Chuchota Gimli dans son dos.

\- Juste Olympe, dit-elle.

\- Oui, pardon. Olympe, pourriez-vous nous chantez d'autres chansons de votre monde ? Une prochaine fois, bien évidement...

\- Oui… oui, bien sûr.

Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse le réfréner mais à peine eut elle fermé les yeux qu'elle dormait déjà.

* * *

Et…. Voilà ! Une fin moins frustrante je l'espère que celle du dernier chapitre et vous connaissez désormais l'origine de nom de l'histoire ! Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, et si vous avez aimé (ou détesté) laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos avis.

REVIEW REVIEW !

J'ai pas mal d'incertitude pour ce chapitre car il va faire partit de ces moments « creux » ou il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et où j'ai toujours peur que le lecteur s'ennuie.

Aller Bisouille mes amours de lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a, je ne perds pas espoir).


	6. Chapitre 6

Blabla de l'auteure

Heeey !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous supportez cette horrible vague de froid mieux que moi !

Ce chapitre aura mis du temps à sortir, et sachant que le suivant n'a que quatre pages à son actif, vous allez devoir être patient(e)s… sorry ! (faisunepetitetêted'ange)

Réponses aux reviews :

Ssyela : je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu, celui-là remuera un peu plus ! Merci pour ta régularité !

CelesteDiam1789 : Oualala ! :O Beaucoup de questions auxquelles l'histoire répondra en temps voulu pas de panique ! )

Iajyuyay : ça marche, sache que réécrirai sans fautes chaque pseudo que tu créeras ! Pour Gimli, je pense que l'affection que je porte à ce personnage s'en fait sentir dans la fic ! x)

Plop59 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

Arwalia10 : J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Bon, mille MERCIS à toutes et à tous ! ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que ce que l'on écrit plaît ou fait simplement plaisir à des lecteurs, même s'il n'y en a que quelques-uns !

Une nouvelle fois merci à ma BETA Klara du compte Klaralynn qui a dû se réapprovisionner en thé chaï pour s'atteler au chantier qu'était la première version de ce chapitre ! Vous pouvez l'applaudir ! (moi je le fais !)

Disclamer : bon, comme d'habitude excepté Olympe et sa famille rien ne m'appartient c'est à Tolkien et JK Rowling !

Sur ce, fin du Bla Bla de l'auteure.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il faisait encore nuit et la lune étincelait encore entre les nuages quand Gandalf les réveilla. Olympe soupçonnait le vieux sorcier d'avoir attendu qu'ils s'endorment pour les faire lever aussitôt mais sans montre, il était difficile de le confirmer.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un thé fumant avec des scones et des toasts. Au lieu de ça elle avait de l'eau et du lembas.

De la même manière, elle n'aurait pas craché sur un moyen de transport moldu car le vent était glacial quand ils reprirent la route. Ils cheminèrent ainsi le reste de la nuit. Olympe prit discrètement une photo de Gimli en flagrant délit de somnolence derrière Legolas, se jurant de la dévoiler au moment opportun. Une partie du trajet, elle réchauffa ses mains gelées contre l'encolure de Mewyn.

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil passèrent l'horizon, Olympe se délecta de sa chaleur sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux, détendant tous ses muscles et sa fatigue s'estompa peu à peu. Elle n'était pas aussi lessivée qu'elle l'avait pensé. Malheureusement ce court instant de bon humeur laissa vite sa place à l'ennui du voyage. Chevaucher sans interruption et sans discuter n'était pas très distrayant. Elle sortit sa baguette et se divertit en invoquant des oiseaux qui tournoyaient un instant autour d'elle avant de disparaître avec le _pop !_ d'un bouchon de champagne.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Gimli et tira des sourires au reste de la communauté. Mais Olympe finit rapidement par se lasser et n'ayant pas d'autre idée pour faire passer le temps elle commença à compter les nuages.

Elle en était au quarante-deuxième quand Aragorn l'interrogea.

\- Quand vous avez dévoilé votre magie, vous avez invoqué un animal de fumée. Je n'en avais jamais vu de semblable…De quoi s'agissait-il ?

\- C'était une panthère…une sorte de très gros chat sauvage. C'est mon patronus.

\- Votre quoi ?

\- Mon patronus, une sorte de bouclier. L'ennemi en face s'acharne dessus plutôt que sur le sorcier. Mais j'avoue que j'ai été moi-même très surprise ! Les patronus corporels sont les plus durs à réaliser. Ce n'est que la troisième fois que je l'invoque aussi bien : La plupart du temps c'est un nuage bleu sans forme distincte. Je devais être tellement soulagée de trouver un sorcier que je l'ai parfaitement réussi.

\- Alors votre état d'esprit est important dans la réalisation de vos sortilèges, médita Gandalf.

-Pour le patronus, oui. C'est une charge positive : Pour en créer un, il faut se laisser envahir par un souvenir heureux très puissant. Le réussir est en soit un exploit. Tout le monde n'en est capable. L'utiliser dans la vie réelle c'est autre chose : Penser à un souvenir agréable quand on est en danger de mort n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui.

\- Mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'être n'importe qui, souligna Gandalf en souriant.

\- J'ai eu un très bon professeur et comme je vous l'ai dit : ce n'est que la troisième fois que je le réussi… Une chose à savoir aussi c'est que nous ne choisissons pas l'animal. Les plus fréquents sont les chats et les chiens, des animaux de la vie courante. Ça m'a fait un de ces chocs quand j'ai vu le mien.

\- Ces animaux ne sont pas habituels chez vous ?

\- Les panthères ? Non, enfin pas là où j'habite. Je n'en ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie. Je devais avoir huit ou neuf ans et j'étais partie en Afrique avec mes parents. C'est un endroit où il fait vraiment très chaud et qui est très loin de là où j'habite, c'est sur un autre continent en fait. On est partis en Afrique du Sud dans un village de sorcier. Mon père était passionné de toutes sortes de magies et les africains n'utilisent pas de baguette magique, donc à peine en avions-nous entendu parler que nos valisent étaient faites. C'était vraiment magnifique. Le village était caché au beau milieu de la forêt tropicale. Et puis, à un moment je m'ennuyais. Mes parents étaient occupés à leurs études et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais je suis sortie du village. J'ai joué un moment dehors et d'un coup je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec une énorme panthère ! Bon, je pense qu'elle était de taille normale mais j'étais petite donc tout me paraissait très grand. Elle était immobile à moins d'un mètre de moi et elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. De là ou j'étais, je pouvais entendre sa respiration. J'étais tétanisée, seule face à un animal capable de me tuer d'un seul coup de griffe.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé votre magie ? questionna Gimli.

\- On ne reçoit une baguette qu'à l'âge de onze ans. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée pétrifiée face à elle, peut-être 15 secondes ou peut être plusieurs minutes mais ils s'étaient aperçu de ma disparition au village. Un sorcier est arrivé et a créé un bouclier entre elle et moi. J'ai cligné des yeux et elle n'était plus là. J'ai eu une des plus grandes frousses de ma vie…et la plus grosse engueulade aussi ! Ajouta-t'elle en rigolant. Je ne vous dis pas ma surprise quand j'ai réussi mon premier patronus corporel et que je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec la même panthère que j'avais croisée des années auparavant !

\- Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas de restriction de magie ? demanda Gandalf.

\- Comment ça une restriction ?

\- Une limite à son utilisation pour ne pas trop l'utiliser.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Le monde des sorciers est presque entièrement bâti sur l'usage de la magie. On s'éclaire avec, on se déplace, on construit… On fait ce qu'on veut. Enfin presque, nous avons des interdictions bien sûr. Par exemple les sortilèges impardonnables. Si on utilise l'un d'eux on bénéficie d'un allez simple en prison.

\- Quels sont les effets de ces sortilèges ?

\- Il y a un sort de torture et un qui permet de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'un autre être. Le dernier tue.

\- Vous les connaissez ?

\- Hum… Oui… Mais ils sont interdits. Olympe avait du mal à saisir le fil de sa pensée. Vous n'allez pas me demander de les utiliser tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Votre magie m'intrigue. N'a-t-elle donc pas de limites ?

\- La vie, l'argent, la connaissance, la nourriture et l'amour, ce sont les cinq limites de la magie. Et rien qui n'est créé par magie n'est éternel. Mais je pense avoir assez raconté ma vie. Racontez m'en un peu sur vous ! Vous avez des _fiancées_ qui attendent votre retour ? Ils la regardèrent surpris. Vous m'avez posé la question hier soir, je pense être en droit de demander, plaida-t-elle.

\- Je crains que nous vous décevions, aucune femme ne nous attend là nous d'où venons. Dit calmement Aragorn en fixant l'horizon.

Ça pour une déception c'était une déception, aucun ragot à apprendre.

\- Effectivement je suis déçue. C'est nettement moins amusant comme ça… Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? Dit-elle de façon théâtrale en levant les bras au ciel. L'ennui me dévore de l'intérieur !

Et c'était vrai, Olympe s'ennuyait ferme. Pourtant, aucun de ses compagnons de route ne semblait vouloir lui fournir un quelconque moyen de distraction. Elle songea à recommencer à compter les nuages quand Gandalf s'exclama.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre, vous voulez entendre quelque chose de distrayant : nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

\- Cool ! Enfin… « Bientôt » dans quelques heures ou « bientôt » dans deux jours ?

\- Bientôt dans moins d'une heure si nous nous remettons au galop.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'Olympe donne le coup à l'étrier et crie « Au premier arrivé ! ».

Effectivement, au loin elle pouvait distinguer un village entouré de murailles protectrices. Elle fut rapidement rattrapée puis distancée par le reste de la troupe.

\- ATTENDEZ-MOI ! Finit-elle par hurler.

C'était agréable de sentir le vent fouetter son visage et faire voleter ses cheveux dans son dos. À ce moment-là, elle comprit enfin vraiment de quelle manière la répartition de son poids influençait la vitesse de sa jument. Une fois la meilleure position trouvée, elle rattrapa le groupe et se concentra pour ne pas être désarçonnée.

Gandalf ordonna une halte avant d'entrer dans la cité et prit la parole.

-Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est là que réside Théoden, le Roi du Rohan dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur lui est désormais très forte. Olympe, as-tu un moyen de bloquer l'ouverture de ton sac ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Alors ferme le, ils ne te laisseront pas entrer avec. Et dissimule ta baguette dans tes vêtements. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

 _Evidemment, sinon ce serait pas drôle._

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte surveillée par de nombreux gardes. Son regard fut attiré vers le ciel. Un étendard vert brodé d'un cheval blanc, sûrement arraché à son mat, flottait dans les airs. Il ondoya sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'étendre tristement sur l'herbe.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la cité. Pour la première fois, Olympe prit réellement conscience de la différence entre son monde et le leur. Elle se serait cru au milieu d'une reconstitution cinématographique moyenâgeuse. Si la vue était splendide, bordée par de magnifiques montagnes aux sommets enneigés, les habitants avaient la mine sombre et restaient silencieux.

\- Et bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière. Dit Gimli devant l'accueil des villageois.

 _Vu l'endroit où ils vivent, moi aussi je tirerais la tronche._

Ils mirent pied à terre au bas des marches du château, confiant les chevaux à un garde. Olympe mit son sac en bandoulière puis pointa sa baguette dessus en formulant le sortilège « _collaporta »_. Un léger bruit de sucion se fit entendre et après avoir vérifié qu'on ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir elle le replaça sur ses épaules et dissimula sa baguette dans sa manche. Ils gravirent les nivelés de pierre blanche jusqu'à une gigantesque porte close.

Un garde leur barra le passage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise. Par ordre de Gríma Langue de serpent.

Olympe pouffa en entendant ce nom absolument ridicule mais voyant le regard sévère qu'Aragorn lui lançait, elle simula une crise de toux par-dessus son rire.

Gandalf leur fit signe d'obéir et un nombre incalculable d'armes défila sous ses yeux. Epées, arc, poignards, flèches, dagues, coutelas… tout y passait. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent transporter tout ça. Elle constata tout de même que Gimli tendait sa hache à contre-cœur.

Ne semblant guère apprécier le fait de la voir rester les bras ballants, un Rohirim s'approcha d'elle et la saisie par l'épaule avec l'intention de la fouiller. Olympe fut impressionné par force de cette poigne qui l'avait fait ployer. Cet homme était si grand qu'elle était obligée de se tordre le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le visage dur et quelque chose comme du dégoût tordant ses lèvres, il la dévisageait, une lueur peu amène dans l'œil.

\- Un probl…commença-t-elle.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? interrogea froidement Legolas à côté d'elle.

Si elle avait trouvé le regard du garde inquiétant, les yeux de ses compagnons, eux, étaient carrément flippants. Ils avaient tous arrêté de bouger et fixaient le soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vous prierais de lâcher ma filleule, l'averti Aragorn.

Devant tant d'hostilités il relâcha son emprise.

\- Elle pourrait très bien dissimuler des armes, plaida-t-il d'un ton rude.

\- Je n'ai rien sur moi, dit-elle en levant ses mains devant elle.

\- Ouvrez votre sac.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas fouiller dans les affaires personnelles d'une jeune femme, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée.

Il interrogea son supérieur du regard, ne sachant apparemment pas comment gérer la situation.

 _Mais c'est que je devrais me reconvertir en comédienne, moi !_

\- Ha…Mais je peux le laisser là si cela peut vous rassurer, souffla-t'elle d'un ton faussement las en lui tendant son sac, les yeux baissés. Elle saisit le bras que lui tendait Legolas comme les grandes femmes du monde le faisaient dans les films.

Dans une autre situation ça l'aurait fait rire, mais elle se contenta de remercier doucement l'elfe de l'avoir tirée de là.

\- Votre bâton, réclama le garde sur le seuil à Gandalf.

Soudainement il eut l'air contrit et abattu par le poids des ans, il ressemblait vraiment à un grand père.

\- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?

Aragorn lui prit le bras pour le soutenir, afin d'approuver ses dires.

 _Mais c'est que j'ai déjà de la concurrence !_

Le garde abdiqua et ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la salle du trône. La pièce était à l'image du village : froide, triste et sombre. Ils traversèrent une longue allée de colonnes gravées d'entrelacs. Quelques courtisans curieux étaient tapis dans l'ombre mais Olympe ne les remarqua pas, son attention happée par le vieil homme recourbé sur un trône sculpté. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient presque aussi blancs que sa peau fripée. Ses yeux de ce bleu pâle presque transparent caractéristique des personnes âgées étaient englués à leurs extrémités par d'énormes croutes jaunâtres qui coulaient vers ses joues. À la couronne qui reposait sur sa tête, Olympe dut admettre qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du roi du Rohan.

Un homme se pressait à ses côtés, telle une ombre planant au-dessus de lui. Son visage était encadré d'une masse huileuse de cheveux noirs de jai. Sa peau cireuse et blanchâtre faisait ressortir ses lourdes paupières marquées par d'énorme cernes. Outre son physique, quelque chose dans son regard était extrêmement dérangeant.

 _Rogue ?_

Olympe se cramponna plus fort au bras de l'elfe et resta derrière Gandalf pour éviter de devoir de nouveau lever les yeux vers cet homme.

\- Mon Seigneur, Gandalf le Gris s'approche. Il est annonciateur de malheur.

\- La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden, dit Gandalf d'une voix forte.

\- Il n'est pas le bienvenu, chuchota l'ombre à l'oreille du roi.

Théoden prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf Corbeau de Tempête ?

\- Question très pertinente, mon suzerain. Il se releva et s'approcha de Gandalf. L'heure est tardive où ce Magicien choisit de réapparaître. Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme. Car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

Il observa fixement chaque personne de la communauté s'attardant sur Olympe qui détournait le regard, écœurée.

Ô qu'elle lui semblait désirable, la belle fleur fragile et délicate au milieu des ronces qui montaient la garde autour d'elle. Inaccessible, telle la blanche dame du Rohan qui bientôt serait à lui.

\- Fais silence ! Cria Gandalf. Gardes ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent ! Dit-il en le menaçant de son bâton.

\- Son bâton ! Je vous avais ordonné de prendre son bâton ! cria t'il se repliant sur lui-même en reculant.

 _Au moindre danger le serpent retourne dans son trou…_

À peine ces paroles eurent-elles dépassé ses lèvres qu'une dizaine de gardes leur tombèrent dessus, ses compagnons se défendant au corps à corps pour protéger le Magicien.

\- Théoden, fils de Thengel, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres.

Olympe s'empara de sa baguette au moment où un garde surgissait devant elle, un sourire malsain et pervers fendant son visage.

\- STUPEFIX !

Le soldat décrivit une courbe de plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de s'écraser avec un craquement sinistre contre une colonne, inconscient. Olympe, déséquilibrée par la puissance de son sortilège, tomba sur les fesses.

 _Houa mais il s'est passé quoi là ?_

Troublée par l'effet démesuré que le Stupefix avait eu, elle se contenta de lancer des Petrificus Tolalus à tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut Gimli qui avait plaqué Gríma au sol.

\- Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous, lui intima-t'il.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! Ordonna Gandalf au roi, Je vous libère de l'envoûtement…

Le vieillard émit un ricanement sinistre.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf Le Gris !

Le magicien ôta soudainement sa cape et la lumière de ses vêtements d'une blancheur éclatante envahit la salle du trône, aveuglant le Roi.

\- Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie, lui promit-il en plaquant le souverain à son dossier par la puissance de son bâton.

Une femme aux long cheveux blonds se précipita vers le Roi mais Aragorn la retint et lui ordonna d'attendre. Olympe l'observa plus attentivement : elle possédait des traits fins encadrés d'une cascade de cheveux platines qui dansaient autour de sa silhouette élancée, habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche ceinturée d'or. Elle était absolument superbe la parfaite représentation de la princesse du moyen-âge.

\- Si je sors, Théoden meurt, menaça le roi d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi... alors vous ne le tuerez pas !

\- Le Rohan est à moi !

\- Partez !

En guise de réponse, le roi se jeta sur le magicien qui se défendit avec son bâton. Un violent jet de lumière éclata dans la salle. Le roi bascula dangereusement vers l'avant, rattrapé de justesse par la jeune femme qui s'agenouilla devant lui.

Olympe crut halluciner lorsqu'elle vit les rides et la chevelure blanche de Théoden se transformer. À la place du vieillard se tenait un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blonde, la prime jeunesse passée, le regard d'un bleu vif, fier.

\- Je connais ton visage, murmura-t-il à la jeune femme devant lui. Éowyn ? Éowyn ! il se tourna vers le magicien tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Gandalf ?

\- Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami.

Avec l'aide d'Éowyn, le roi du Rohan se releva doucement jusqu'à surplomber la salle de sa stature.

\- Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci.

\- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force... s'ils empoignaient votre épée.

Un écuyer s'approcha du roi en lui tendant la précieuse lame. Théoden glissa doucement ses doigts sur le pommeau avant de la saisir et de la brandir devant lui. Sa mémoire sembla lui revenir quand ses yeux trouvèrent son conseillé maintenu à terre par Gimli que le tenait par le col.

Des gardes prirent le relais, sur son ordre, et le menèrent hors de la salle du trône. Le pas encore peu assuré, Olympe se mêla à la foule qui suivait le souverain. Les hommes du roi jetèrent Gríma sans cérémonie dans les escaliers blancs que le groupe avait gravis plus tôt. La Langue de Serpent ressemblait désormais à un mendiant replié sur lui-même dans la poussière et la terre. Elle aurait aimé tirer satisfaction de ce qu'elle voyait car il n'était qu'un monstre au regard pervers mais à présent, elle avait pitié de lui.

Devant les grandes portes, Olympe chercha son sac des yeux. Elle le trouva dans les mains d'un garde qui essayait d'en forcer l'ouverture. Elle le lui arracha des mains.

\- Vous gênez pas surtout !

Il lui offrit un regard contrit pour excuse. Tout autour d'eux à présent le péron était envahi par une foule qui contemplait la scène. Elle joua des coudes pour essayer rejoindre Gimli et Legolas.

\- Je n'ai jamais fais que vous servir, mon Seigneur ! plaida Gríma en reculant devant son suzerain qui avançait sur lui l'air menaçant.

\- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! hurla le roi qui reprenait constance.

\- Laissez-moi rester à vos côtés !

Théoden s'approcha en levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête. Le verdict tombait : il allait mourir. Elle détourna le regard.

\- Non, mon Seigneur! La lame fendit l'air un instant avant d'être bloquée par Aragorn qui s'était précipité sur le roi. Non, mon Seigneur. Laissez-le partir. Trop de sang a déjà été versé à cause de lui.

La colère de Théoden s'estompa petit à petit et il abaissa sa lame avant de reporter son regard sur son ancien conseillé. Aragorn tendit une main généreuse a Gríma dont les traits étaient tordus par la colère. Il cracha dessus puis s'enfuit, bousculant tous les paysans agglutinés devant les marches.

 _Trop bon trop con._

\- Salut à vous, Roi Théoden ! s'exclama une voix, suivie par les acclamations de la foule.

Le visage de Théoden n'était pas empreint de joie ou de soulagement comme Olympe l'aurait imaginé, mais voilé par une soudaine inquiétude.

\- Où est Théodred ? Où est mon fils ?

Assise en haut des marches du château, sa cape de voyage remontée sur sa tête, la jeune sorcière observait le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à elle en contre-bas. L'enterrement du fils du roi. Elle avait assisté aux débuts de la cérémonie au plus loin de la sépulture. Aragorn et Gandalf n'avaient émis aucune objection quand elle leur avait fait part de son souhait de rester à l'écart. Elle avait suivi les premiers badauds qui retournaient vers la cité et à présent, elle attendait ses amis.

Elle ne voulait pas assister à l'enterrement. Elle se serait sentie de trop : elle, la fille perdue qui assiste aux funérailles de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas juste pour faire bonne figure. Sa morale le lui interdisait. Pour sa famille, l'enterrement était un moment intime où ils rejoignaient leur proches pour se soutenir les uns les autres et partager leur chagrin.

À la mort de son père, seule la famille proche avait vu la mise en terre. Elle aurait été remontée que de parfaits inconnus décident de s'incruster.

\- C'est une autre culture, souffla-t'elle pour elle-même.

De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait apercevoir Éowyn, Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas près du roi, le triste cortège ou la dépouille du prince était installée s'enfonçant dans la foule avant de pénétrer dans le tombeau.

Après un moment, la multitude de personnes se désagrégea. Ses amis se retirèrent, excepté Gandalf qui resta aux côtés du roi.

\- Madame ? l'interpella une voix féminine derrière elle.

C'était une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée qu'elle. Ses cheveux foncés étaient tressés et ramenés en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne, révélant un cou délicat. Elle portait une robe de lin épais au col rond ainsi qu'un surcot vert sombre ajusté par des laçages grossiers de chaque côté de sa taille.

\- Oui ?

\- Désirez-vous être amenée à votre chambre ? Nous y avons préparé un bain pour vous.

D'un bref coup d'œil, elle avisa ses compagnons qui passaient les grandes portes de la cité et hocha la tête. La jeune femme la mena dans le château, traversant de nombreuses pièces et couloirs. Les murs étaient taillés de pierre brute incrustée de décorations en bois le motif du cheval revenait régulièrement. La servante devant elle marchait en silence d'un pas souple mais assuré, faisant onduler les plis épais de sa robe. Seul l'écho de ses pas résonnait dans le couloir, les bandelettes qui lui servaient de chaussures n'étant pas des plus bruyantes.

Olympe s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes d'un interminable couloir en la priant d'entrer. La pièce était chaleureusement éclairée un ensemble de vitraux colorés et le centre de celle-ci était occupé par une baignoire métallique, remplie d'eau fumante. Un drap blanc étendu dépassait de chaques côtés. Sur un côté siégeait une coiffeuse avec un miroir et de l'autre, une cheminée allumée, un lit double ainsi qu' une commode en bois.

La servante déplia un paravent devant elle, dissimulant la baignoire du reste de la chambre.

\- Laissez vos affaires ici, dit-elle en lui désignant une chaise. Je pars vous en apporter des propres.

\- Hm…qu'allez-vous en faire, demanda Olympe suspicieusement.

La servante écarquilla les yeux puis éclata d'un rire clair avant de lui répondre :

\- Les laver, bien évidement ! Allons, dépêchez-vous avant que l'eau ne refroidisse.

Olympe se glissa derrière le paravent et se déshabilla rapidement, laissant ses affaires à l'endroit indiqué. excepté son écharpe qu'elle garda avec elle. La servante les récupéra, déposa plusieurs draps de bains et tourna les talons.

\- Excusez-moi ? appela Olympe, ses sens ravis par les vapeurs parfumées qui s'échappaient de la baignoire.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Fréa.

\- Fréa, merci pour tout.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier voyons.

Olympe entendit la porte se refermer et entra dans l'eau chaude avec délectation. Elle garda les yeux fermés longtemps, appréciant simplement l'effet de la chaleur sur son corps. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde complètement fou qu'elle n'avait pas froid. Des chevaliers, des trajets à cheval, des femmes ne portant que des robes… Tout cela était tellement surréaliste. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Et c'était elle qui le vivait.

Elle lança une dizaine de sortilèges sur ses cheveux pour les démêler avant de plonger la tête sous l'eau.

Sur le rebord de la baignoire, quelques savonnettes étaient posées sur un socle et elle entreprit de se laver minutieusement. Plusieurs fois elle dut récupérer le savon qui lui glissait entre les doigts.

Elle était épuisée… tellement épuisée. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir, d'être spectatrice, sans la force ni l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit, de rester passive sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sans doute était-ce la fatigue qui lui faisait croire cela.

Elle reposa sa tête en arrière sur le bord de la baignoire.

Que ce serait-il passé si elle n'était pas tombée sur Aragorn ? Elle serait sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. De faim, de froid…ou tuée par un orc. Ou pire, enlevée ! Un élan d'horreur incontrôlable la submergea tout à coup et elle s'enfonça la tête sous l'eau pour chasser cette émotion, sans succès. Elle décida donc de sortir.

Elle s'enroula dans les draps de bains, si fins qu'il lui en fallut trois rien que pour ses cheveux et découvrit les vêtements que Fréa lui avaient déposés. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

Elle enfila un sous-vêtement en coton et banda sa poitrine d'une large bande de tissus. Il y avait deux robes, toutes les deux blanches mais l'une était en tissu fin décorée de broderie et l'autre plus épaisse ainsi qu'un surcot rouge.

Devait-elle choisir entre ces robes ? La première était un peu fine pour se balader sans rien d'autre…

 _A moins que…_

Elle passa la première robe puis la seconde plus épaisse. Elle attrapa les chausses en laine laissés sur le dossier de la chaise. Elles lui arrivaient au-dessus des genoux et se fixaient par un lacet. Par-dessus elle enfila le surcot et l'ajusta en resserrant les laçages de chaque côté de sa taille. La paire de souliers en cuir sous la chaise complétait la tenue. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était habillée comme Fréa à ceci près que cette tunique était carmin, pas verte.

Elle s'approcha et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle examina son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux encore humides goutaient paresseusement sur son dos et ses épaules, ses lèvres étaient gercées et fendues à de nombreux endroits, sa peau sèche, rougie par le froid et le vent. Elle nota tout de même l'absence de cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. C'était moins grave qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Plusieurs pots en verre terre cuite étaient soigneusement disposés sur la coiffeuse à côté de différents peignes. Elle en ouvrit un et le huma. Il s'agissait d'une pâte blanche à l'odeur de miel. Un autre sentait la lavande et du dernier provenait une senteur épicée qu'elle ne sut distinguer. Elle déposa une noisette de l'onguent à la lavande au creux de sa main puis l'étala sur les rougeurs de son visage.

Une fois ses cheveux peignés, elle attrapa son sac et quitta sa chambre. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle y était restée mais le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel.

 _Bien, où sont mes amis maintenant ?_

Après un court instant de réflexion dans le couloir, elle décida de retourner à la salle du trône. Après tout, Gandalf avait eu des choses urgentes à discuter avec le Roi.

Elle emprunta le chemin qu'elle avait pris à l'aller et se trompa plusieurs fois de porte avant de retrouver le passage menant à la grande salle. Elle ne croisa personne, excepté deux ou trois gardes reconnaissables au tintement métallique qui les caractérisaient.

Olympe s'approcha de la porte d'un pas assuré évitant les regards des deux hommes qui la gardaient, leur main posée négligemment sur le pommeau de leur épée. Elle levait la main vers la poignée quand elle fut interrompue par une voix forte qui la fit sursauter.

\- Halte là ! dit le premier garde, le roi est en réunion de crise. Il ne doit pas être dérangé. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer.

\- Je suis une amie de Gandalf et de ses trois compagnons, je dois les retrouver.

L'homme pouffa.

\- Bien sûr ! Quant à moi, je suis le prétendant de Dame Eowyn ! Allons, ne cherche pas les ennuis petite, passe ton chemin.

\- Mes amis m'attendent, laissez-moi entrer !

\- Écoute, retourne à ton travail et laisse-nous faire le nôtre, répliqua t'il en échangeant des œillades complices avec son compagnon.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Pourrais-je savoir où exactement je devrais travailler ? En cuisine ? Au ménage ?

\- Vous voyez, vous avez devinez toute…

\- C'était une question rhétorique, je n'attendais pas de réponse, le coupa t'elle en lui faisant les gros yeux, élevant la voix.

\- Écoute gamine, tu commences sérieusement à nous énerver. Nous t'avons prévenue, si tu ne déguerpis pas tout de suite nous utiliserons la force !

\- Ah bah j'aimerais bien voir ça ! s'écria t'elle en brandissant sa baguette de laquelle s'échappaient de petites étincelles. Croyez-moi, je peux vous faire bien plus de mal que vous ne pouvez m'en faire avec vos pauvres armes de minables babouins primitifs !

Durant cette tirade, les portes s'étaient ouvertes sur Legolas, les yeux légèrement élargis par la stupeur.

De par sa tenue ? De par la menace que qu'elle venait de déblatérer, baguette levée ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais il se reprit rapidement.

\- Il me semblait bien vous avoir entendue, souffla t'il en la saisissant par l'épaule et en la poussant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Allons, venez. Je pense que vous les avez assez traumatisés.

Et sans un dernier regard pour les deux gardes qui la fixaient, bouche-bée, elle pénétra tête haute dans la grande salle.

* * *

Eeeeet voilà !

\- Avant tout je tiens à préciser ce que certaines personnes pensent être une erreur de ma part est en réalité une erreur faite dans presque toutes les fanfictions mettant une scène d'habillage féminin de la période du moyen âge. AYant eu une note là dessus je préfère clarifier les choses :)

-ça va les chevilles ?

\- Mes chevilles vont très bien, merci Olympe. Rends moi le micro. Bref petit cours d'histoire du costume.

Hum hum, la pièce de costume appelée corset comme tout le monde se l'imagine n'apparait pour la première fois qu'en 1860, période du second Empire.

Ce qui est porté avant (du XVIème au XVIIIème) est le corps a baleine suivit un peu plus tard du corps piqué qui donnent une forme de plot inversé au corps. ATTENTION il ne s'agit PAS de corset !

Au moyen Age rien de comprime et ne déforme le corps de nos demoiselles. La silhouette idéale était une jeune personne menue avec peu de poitrine (voilà pourquoi elle la bande) mais n'était pas pour autant modifiée.

\- Finalement heureusement que je ne suis pas arrivée plus tard, je n'imagine même pas l'horreur que ça doit être de devoir en porter un…

\- Tu n'imagines pas l'horreur dans laquelle je suis à chaque fois que je lis une fanfic et que je les vois enfiler quelque chose inventé que cinq siècle plus tard. Surtout que parfois elles les mettent seule et ça veut dire qu'il s'agit d'un corset à bolducs avec laçage à la paresseuse inventée en…

\- C'est bon ! Stop ! tu vas leur faire peur ! Merci Pour cette petite, grosse précision !

\- Mais tu es mon personnage ! Comment peux-tu me couper la parole ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu as déjà perdu la moitié des lecteurs… Je sais que tu es passionnée mais si je ne t'arrête pas je sais que tu peux continuer comme ça pendant des heures.

-Oh ! Désolée… Bref, au moins le message est passé haha !

\- Parfois j'ai honte de dire que tu es ma créatrice….

* * *

Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre en commentaires !

Que pensez-vous des réactions d'Olympe face aux Rohirim ? Pensez-vous qu'elle devrait calmer le jeu ou au contraire s'enflammer encore plus et tout faire péter ?

Comment imaginez-vous la suite ?

Espérez-vous une romance dans l'histoire ? Si oui avec qui ?

Bref, lâchez-vous ! Même si c'est juste pour dire que vous n'aimez pas (bon, expliquez pourquoi quand même !)

Bisouilles !


	7. Chapitre 7

HELLO !

Chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, je m'excuse platement pour ce retard.

Excuse ? Je n'en ai aucune, au contraire j'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre ces derniers temps. J'ai énormément réfléchi aux tournants importants que prendrait l'histoire, sur la suite des évènements…mais je n'ai rien écrit. Toutes mes excuses !

Review !

Ange : Merci pour ta gentille review, je vais tout de même devoir te contredire, les femmes ne portaient pas de corsets au Moyen-Age ) si le sujet t'intéresse, j'ai fait un petit cours d'histoire du costume à la fin du chapitre 6. Haaa, la rencontre avec Saroumane ! Il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour avoir ta réponse !

Plop59 : Merci ! Je me demande souvent pendant l'écriture si mes touches d'humour dans l'histoire ne font rire que moi et ma correctrice, avoir des retours me fait plaisir ! Haaa, pour la réaction de roi, je te laisse lire !

Celestediam1789 : Merci pour ta review ! Et Abracadabra… Voilà la suite !

Ssyela : Tes reviews me font toujours tellement rire ! Avec Frodon ? whouaaa, ce serait un peu bizarre non ? haha ! mais pourquoi pas !

rtry'toz'-p : Très sympa ! Je suis fière d'être celle qui t'encourage dans la merveilleuse aventure qu'est la création de pseudo ! Ouiii ! Vive le féminisme à la Tolkien ! J'aime beaucoup Eowyn également, elle est très forte et attachante !

Blue Pyro : C'est corrigé )

Violetaubepine : Whouaaaa je vais rougir ! meurciiii !

Skaelds : Honnêtement ? Moi aussi je pense que j'aurai fait un arrêt cardiaque ! biz !

Aliete : J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Oui, je vais essayer de suivre ton conseil, je me rends compte qu'effectivement tout se passe assez vite, pour les descriptions je m'y penche ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis !

Mona Ysa : Il s'agit bien de ton premier commentaire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te poursuivre une cloche à la main en disant Shame Shame…. Je vais tout faire pour éviter se genres de dérapages, puis, je suis totallement d'accord avec toi, il va falloir qu'elle s'adapte. Si jamais tu vois des prémices de Mary Sue dis le mois de suite !

Fet : Merci beaucoup, j'èespère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite !

Ouaaaah merci à toutes et à tous (sait-on jamais) pour tous vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Dire qu'Olympe était énervée était un bel euphémisme. Elle était hors d'elle et cela se voyait ; ses lèvres étaient aussi pincées que celles du professeur McGonagall et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

A côté d'elle Legolas lui souffla :

\- Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois sourire de votre caractère ou être complètement perdu face à nos différences culturelles.

\- Quand vous parlez de « différences culturelles », vous faites sans doute référence à ce machisme qui nous prend au nez comme une eau de toilette trop forte dès que nous approchons un individu mâle de ce monde ? J'avoue, moi aussi, que j'ignore si je dois sourire du ridicule de vos mentalités moyenâgeuses ou vous offrir une plus grande ouverture d'esprit à coup de sortilèges interdits.

\- Les points de vue divergent-ils tant que ça entre ce monde et le vôtre ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée…

Des dizaines de chandelles allumées paraient la pièce d'une lueur chaude mais les bribes d'une conversation agitée refroidissaient l'ambiance.

Olympe aperçut Gandalf, dans sa robe blanche immaculée, suivre le roi. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers Gimli et Aragorn qui étaient tous deux attablés.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le trône inoccupé, désormais éclairé par un puit de jour qui n'était pas ouvert à leur arrivée. Elle remarqua du coin de l'œil la belle Eowyn aux côtés de deux enfants, le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes.

À les observer manger sa main se dirigea inconsciemment vers son ventre qui criait famine.

 _Je pourrai_ _s_ _avaler un troll…_

\- Ils doivent être à trois cents lieux d'ici à présent, s'exclama le roi. Éomer ne peut rien pour nous.

Olympe s'installa le plus silencieusement possible près d'Aragorn. Elle aurait aimé être une petite souris lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dur et inquisiteur que le roi jetait sur elle.

\- Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi. Mais je ne ferai pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

Elle ne se doutait pas que quelqu'un dans la salle sondait le moindre de ses gestes avec une profonde admiration.

Installée face à Gimli elle contempla avec envie l'assiette de fromage disposée devant lui. Il lui fit un rapide clin d'œil pour l'encourager à piocher dedans.

-Elle est pourtant déclarée, intervint Aragorn. Que vous le vouliez ou non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ? murmura t'elle au nain, ne comprenant pas le sujet de la discussion.

\- Nous vous expliquerons après…

\- Aux dernières nouvelles c'est Théoden et non Aragorn le Roi du Rohan ! répondit le suzerain avec humeur.

\- Alors quelle est la décision du Roi ? Interrogea Gandalf, qui souhaitait mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Nous partons pour le Gouffre de Helm.

Ce n'était apparemment pas une bonne nouvelle à ces mots, les visages de ces amis s'assombrirent. Ne souhaitant pas en rajouter elle s'abstint de tout commentaire ou questionnement. De toute façon elle avait la bouche pleine.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Aragorn en se penchant vers Olympe.

\- Propre mais affamée, elle appuya ses dires en avalant une grosse bouchée de pain et de fromage. Ah et aussi, je préfère mes vêtements habituels, ceux-là sont sympas mais ça va cinq minutes. Je vais devoir partir à la recherche de la nana qui me les a piqués.

Profitant du fait que la réunion était terminée, Eowyn chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son oncle.

\- Retrouvez-la vite dans ce cas. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps ici, soupira Aragorn avec amertume.

\- Pourquoi ?

Toute tentative de réponse fut avortée par le roi qui se dirigeait vers eux, Eowyn sur les talons.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que certains de mes soldats avaient été malmenés avec une étonnante facilité par une femme qui vous accompagnait. Son regard s'arrêta sur Olympe. J'ai été tout d'abord profondément surpris puis je me suis rappelé que certains peuples du sud avaient pour coutume d'entrainer leurs femmes à l'art de la guerre, j'ai donc accepté l'hypothèse avec une curiosité non feinte. Mais maintenant que la _femme_ en question que je qualifierais plus de _jeune_ _femme_ se trouve devant moi je suis quelque peu…désappointé.

Remarquant enfin sa présence, Gandalf se hâta de la lever sans ménagement pour la présenter au roi.

\- Roi Théoden, voici Olympe, ma jeune disciple. C'est une puissante magicienne qui m'a déjà tenu en échec lors d'un combat singulier. Ne vous fiez pas à ses traits juvéniles, vous vous en mordriez les doigts.

\- Vous me peignez un bien joli tableau de ses compétences. Demoiselle Olympe, j'aurais préféré faire votre rencontre en de meilleurs temps.

Il y eu un instant de silence durant lequel la sorcière, comprenant qu'elle devait répondre, avala précipitamment le pain qui lui encombrait la bouche.

\- Enchanté, dit-elle finalement en lui tendant naturellement la main.

Il observa la main tendue vers lui avec étonnement. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir elle l'abaissa rapidement, gênée. Gandalf lui lança un regard blasé.

 _Oups._

Mais le roi ne se formalisa pas, portant son attention sur un détail bien particulier.

\- Quel est le blason cousu sur votre vêtement ? il ne me dit rien, demanda t'il en pointant son écharpe du doigt.

\- Oh, c'est le blason de ma maison, Gryffondor, répondit-elle en repensant à sa salle commune et à ses dortoirs avec nostalgie.

\- Olympe de la maison Gryffondor.

 _Heuuuu..._

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'aimerais pouvoir converser plus longtemps mais j'ai de nombreuses choses à régler avant le départ.

 _Quel départ ?_

Elle fit un sourire de convenance au roi qui touraniait les talons invitant Eowyn à le suivre. C'est à regret que celle-ci se séparait de la jeune fille, elle avait souhaité profiter de ses présentations pour converser avec elle. Quel évènement incongru : une jeune fille acceptée et respectée dans une compagnie d'homme !

La lourde porte retentit en se fermant et Olympe se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- La conversation ne s'est pas déroulée comme nous l'avions espéré… Dans un premier temps il faut que tu saches que quand nous t'avons trouvée tu étais à quelques jours de marche de l'Isengard, la demeure de Saroumane et de ses armées. Ceci peut te donner un aperçu de sa proximité. Nous sommes venus ici pour prévenir le roi que Saroumane nous a trahi et qu'une guerre est imminente. Nous espérions le convaincre d'attaquer le magicien traître de front mais il a décidé de se réfugier au Gouffre de Helm.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une forteresse fortifiée entourée de montagnes.

\- Je ne comprends pas où est le problème ?

\- En se réfugiant dans le gouffre Théoden risque une véritable hécatombe, répondit Gandalf à la place d'Aragorn. Personne n'a encore réussi à pénétrer le fort mais je crains une ruse de Saroumane. Il fonce tête baissée dans un piège. Les femmes et les enfants seront retranchés dans les cavernes sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Si les défenses sont brisées je crains la fin du Rohan.

Olympe repensa à la bataille de Poudlard et l'évacuation des élèves loin du champ de bataille.

\- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer les femmes et les enfants loin des combats ? Plutôt que de les enfermer à attendre juste à côté, il faut les faire partir le plus loin possible.

\- Théoden est persuadé que les remparts ne cèderont jamais. Il sous-estime son ennemi.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je pars sur le champ chercher Eomer et ses troupes. Vous, vous resterez auprès du roi et de son peuple.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Olympe, mais vous venez de dire que c'était du suicide ! Pourquoi on les accompagne ?

\- Théoden aura besoin des conseils du reste de la communauté.

Ils acquiescèrent, acceptant sans broncher la décision du Magicien.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Ils s'engagent dans une guerre perdue d'avance et vous voulez qu'on aille avec eux ? Vous les avez prévenus non ? S'ils n'en font qu'à leur tête on y est pour rien !

 _Ils vont se faire massacrer ? Et bien restez avec eux ça leur fera de la compagnie._

\- Je crois que tu ne réalises pas encore la gravité de cette guerre, répondit calmement Aragorn d'un ton docte. On ne peut pas les abandonner. Ce n'est pas un clan qui risque de disparaître, c'est l'humanité entière qui est menacée. Nous sommes tous concernés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de penser de cette façon.

 _Une bataille perdue d'avance…_ Pourquoi cette situation lui était-elle si terriblement familière ? Durant la guerre des sorciers personne dans son entourage n'avait baissé les bras, aussi sombre la situation soit-elle et peu importent les menaces, ils s'étaient toujours battu.

Et elle…en cet instant, elle ne leur faisait pas honneur.

 _Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi défaitiste ?_

\- Bien, je vous suis, affirma-t'elle après un moment de réflexion.

\- Nous partons dans quelques heures, profite-en pour te reposer, conclu Aragorn.

\- Le Gouffre de Helm ! Ils fuient vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre, s'énerva Gimli tandis qu'ils accompagnaient Gandalf aux écuries. Qui les défendra si ce n'est le Roi ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, dit Aragorn. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, s'emporta Gandalf. Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'il va droit au massacre. Théoden a une volonté de fer mais j'ai peur pour lui. J'ai peur pour la survie du Rohan. Il aura besoin de vous avant la fin, Aragorn. Le peuple du Rohan aura besoin de vous. Leurs défenses doivent tenir.

\- Elles tiendront.

\- Le Pèlerin Gris... médita Gandalf en caressant la croupe de Grispoil, c'est ainsi qu'ils m'appelaient. Depuis 300 vies d'hommes je foule cette terre et aujourd'hui le temps me manque. Avec de la chance, ma quête ne sera pas vaine, il enfourcha son cheval.

Il médita un instant et reprit :

\- Je vous confie Olympe, surveillez-la. Assurez-vous qu'elle ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Elle est très puissante, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'imagine, mais tellement fragile. Il considéra ces trois compagnons d'un regard entendu. Elle est entourée d'une épaisse brume de mystères et de tristesse dans lequel elle a tendance à s'égarer. Je vous mets en garde, elle est dans un âge incertain où, si elle s'enfonçait trop loin dans sa détresse… il chercha ses mots un instant et continua dans un souffle, elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Aux mains de l'ennemi elle ferait un formidable adversaire facilement manipulable que je ne tiens pas à affronter.

Les trois compagnons ne surent que répondre à cet avertissement. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé ce qui se passerait si Olympe se retrouvait chez l'ennemi. Serait-elle si puissante que même Gandalf la craindrait ? Tout en étant si fragile ? Etait-elle si précieuse ? Aux dires de Gandalf, la réponse ne faisait aucun doute. Oui.

Attendez ma venue aux lueurs du cinquième jour. À l'aube, regardez à l'est.

\- Il pèle dans ce château, grommela Olympe en serrant ses affaires contre son ventre, espérant de cette manière créer une barrière contre les bourrasques qui s'engouffraient dans les couloirs.

Contrairement aux conseils d'Aragorn, Olympe partit à la recherche de ses vêtements qu'elle trouva étendus sur une corde à linge dans une cour du château. Elle les sécha d'un coup de baguette et une fois dans sa chambre se hâta d'ôter sa robe pour enfiler son pantalon et son pull.

 _Il n'y a pas à dire, on est plus à l'aise avec un pantalon et un soutien-gorge !_

Elle s'installa sur le lit et posa la tête sur l'oreiller imprégné de l'odeur du feu de bois de la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce puis ferma les yeux.

Passer la journée et la nuit à chevaucher et à lutter contre le sommeil était éreintant. Mais être épuisée, avoir la possibilité de dormir et ne pas y arriver, c'était pire. Elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit une heure durant en vain, le sommeil ne venait pas. Lasse, elle s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe, son sac sur le dos et sortit de sa chambre.

Ses pas la menèrent à l'entrée du château. Du haut des marches de marbre, elle pouvait voir les villageois déserter leur foyer. Y retourneraient-ils ? Auraient-ils la chance de pouvoir les retrouver après la bataille ?

Et le sien, de foyer, le reverrait-elle un jour ?

\- Tu ne dors pas ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta à cette interruption.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Aragorn en s'asseyant avec elle.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. J'ai essayé de dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas…

\- C'est un bien triste spectacle, commenta Aragorn en regardant les Rohirim quitter la cité.

\- C'est terrible de ne pas savoir si ces familles pourront rentrer chez elles.

\- Nous ferons tout notre possible pour.

\- Enfin, ce ne sont pas quatre personnes en plus qui vont changer le cours de la bataille.

\- C'est vrai, mais tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir les hommes continuerons à se battre. Nous avons plus à perdre que les Orcs, nous nous battrons avec plus encore de détermination.

\- C'est de la force des convictions que dépend la réussite, pas du nombre de partisans, médita-t'elle.

\- C'est de toi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- C'est du meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu.

Aragorn plaça un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Olympe. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. En attendant, évite de menacer et de te mettre à dos tous les Rohirims que tu croises, dit t'il en écrasant ses épaules avec son bras et en ébouriffant ses boucles blondes avec son poing.

\- Legolas vous a raconté !? s'exclama-t-elle retenant son rire avec peine.

Il lui répondit par un sourire qu'elle ne put voir, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux..

\- Je n'ai fait que les remettre à leur place ! Ils ont été dégradants et misogynes, dit elle en soufflant sur la boucle qui lui chatouillait le nez.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais n'oublie pas que ce sont nos alliés.

\- J'essaierai de me contrôler alors, abdiqua-t-elle en en souriant d'un air mutin.

\- Vu que tu es réveillée nous allons pouvoir partir.

\- Combien de temps ça nous prendra d'arriver au gouffre ?

\- Peut-être deux jours de marche.

\- Bon, ça va. On a fait pire.

Deux jours de marche ? Il y a tout juste une semaine il lui aurait paru tellement insensé de dire ça On va à Londres ? Transplanons ! Ou sinon, poudre de cheminette et HOP on est sur place. À présent, c'était : Tu as soif ? Tu vois la rivière à trois heures de marche ? C'est là. La vie des moldus à l'époque était bien fatigante.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Gimli et Legolas ils aidaient les soldats à rassembler leurs armes. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Gandalf est parti à la recherche d'Eormer et de ces troupes.

\- Gandalf est parti !? Réalisa-t'elle soudain. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir !

\- Tu étais sensée être en train de dormir je te rappelle. Il se releva, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Si tu as toutes tes affaires, ta jument t'attend aux écuries, nous t'y rejoindrons rapidement.

\- D'accord !

Aragorn resta un moment à observer la petite sorcière aux boucles folles descendre précipitamment les escaliers, un sourire serein éclairant son visage. Il ne vit pas l'ombre blanche derrière lui rentrer précipitamment dans le château.

Cela faisait à peu près vingt-cinq minutes qu'Olympe attendait ses compagnons dans les écuries. Elle avait retrouvé Mewyn, prête au départ, une selle en cuir décorée d'entrelacs et de motifs floraux installée sur son dos. Elle la sortie de son boxe et attendit un moment. Les écuries étaient belles, mais vidées de presque tous leurs occupants elles lui semblaient lugubres. Il ne restait que trois ou quatre chevaux, la plupart des Rohirim étant déjà partis.

Repensa à Aragorn et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Elle n'avait jamais eu de parrain ou de marraine, mais si elle avait dû en avoir dans son monde, elle aurait voulu qu'il soit comme lui.

Fatiguée d'attendre, elle s'installa sur sa jument et sortit sa guitare de son sac. Elle enchaîna quelques accords à la sonorité douce et ne remarquant aucune réaction inquiétée de la part de sa monture elle poursuivit. La mélodie de l'une de ses chansons préférées s'éleva dans les écuries, suivie de quelques paroles éparses fredonnées.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down

And I do appreciate you being round

Help me, get my feet back on the ground

Won't you please, please help me…

… _Lympe…Olympe…_

La musique cessa net.

\- Qui est là ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle était là depuis un bon moment et si quelqu'un était entré elle l'aurait vu.

\- Qui est là ? insista-elle.

Encore une fois elle n'eut aucune réponse.

Elle descendit silencieusement de sa jument et déposa sa guitare dans son sac. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit à l'exception du vent qui s'engouffrait sinistrement dans l'écurie et faisait voler le foin étalé au sol. Une sensation de malaise grandissait lentement au creux de son ventre tandis que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Les chevaux semblèrent soudain pétrifiés de terreur, les naseaux dilatés, les yeux exorbités et les oreilles baissées vers l'arrière.

La tête commençait à lui tourner et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Elle avança doucement, contrôlant son souffle, se redressant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dans les boxes autour d'elle qui restaient désespérément vide.

Elle sortit finalement sa baguette. S'il y avait quelqu'un, elle le saurait bientôt.

\- Hominum Revelio, chuchota-t-elle.

…

Rien ne se passa. Elle était bel et bien seule.

 _-_ Okay…flippant…

\- Olympe ?

\- AAAAAH !

Elle fit volte-face, baguette dressée, la main sur le cœur et se trouva nez à nez avec Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli,

\- Eh bien ma jeune amie, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, rigola Gimli tandis qu'elle glissait haletante, le long de la paroi de bois pour reprendre son souffle.

C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les chevaux se remirent à brouter leur foin ou à frapper le sol de leurs sabots comme s'ils n'avait jamais étés perturbés.

\- Oh mon dieu…souffla-t-elle en essayant de réguler les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ne refaites plus jamais ça ! Suppliqua-t'elle.

Le nain lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta et une fois en équilibre sur ses deux pieds, le remercia.

\- Vous êtes drôlement sensible, dites donc !

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer elle se contenta d'un sourire gêné.

\- Ne traînons pas, avertit Aragorn en sortant son cheval de son boxe.

Elle enfourcha sa monture et tenta de dissiper son malaise en observant Legolas aider Gimli à monter sur « ce maudit canasson ». Une fois tout le monde installé il reprirent la route. Elle ne cacha pas son soulagement en quittant l'écurie.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois, la boule au ventre, fixant l'endroit qu'ils quittaient comme pour y discerner une présence.

 _Que s'est-il passé là-bas exactement ?_

En se redressant, elle croisa le regard perçant et glacial de Legolas. Comme à son habitude, elle se pressa de regarder ailleurs.

* * *

TADAAAAAAM ! Et voilà voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre ! dites-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires -Review Review- ! La suite est déjà entamée, j'espère que vous pourrez tenir jusque-là !

Sur ce, pleins de bisous !


End file.
